


SMO Seeks SMA

by cheeseburgersmakemeveryhappy



Series: Announcements!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Come Marking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Online Dating, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Smut, Top Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseburgersmakemeveryhappy/pseuds/cheeseburgersmakemeveryhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2015 and Castiel is a handsome, professional Omega who is feeling the pull to settle down. Sam Winchester is a successful lawyer in the same boat. His brother Dean is content to play the field until he meets his brother's date. Then things start to get a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel sat on a green metal bench, his head back a bit and his legs slightly parted, closing his eyes to the sun. The temperature was 72 degrees and he was perfectly comfortable in his suit and tie. His hands rested easily in the pockets of his tan trench coat.

He breathed in deeply, which always calmed him, and the scents around him crystalized in his mind. First was fresh-mowed grass from the lawn behind him. Next he registered light floral notes, which were given off by daisies, roses and daffodils about 100 feet away. He smiled slightly as he smelled the warm concrete under his shoes. At the curb and roughly 200 feet away, a lunch truck offering Mexican food to a line of regular customers contributed cumin, cilantro and the rich tang of mole sauce, along with the almost heady aroma of ground beef. His stomach rumbled in response.

The people who shared the courtyard with him on this fine, sunny afternoon added their own personal contributions to what Castiel interpreted as the tapestry of scents that defined this space. Most were subtle because, honestly, he had no emotional or familial bond with anyone here. These were his co-workers but not his close friends or family, therefore their scents were subtle. And truly, there were easily 80 people sitting, standing and milling about. It would be hard for anyone to pick out more than a handful of individuals; being an Omega, he was biologically predisposed to do just that.

Folks were walking around or sitting at tables and enjoying lunch with their friends, most just happy to be out of their cubicles for however much time they could manage. Without thinking Castiel focused on the two women chatting to his left. Both were betas, he could tell, and were discussing a project they were working on for accounting. Although it was faint, he picked up a light linen scent from the brunette and most definitely lilacs on the blond. Not far from them, two men and a woman sat around a table sharing stories about their weekend. The three were also betas, which didn’t surprise him in the least. He clearly sensed sawdust, cinnamon and mint but refrained from assigning the specific scent to its owner.

It was at times like these that Castiel wondered what he must smell like to those around him. Probably just clean, which would suit him fine, as most betas didn’t register scents like he and his Alpha counterparts did. Of course his beta sister and brothers – Anna, Michael and Gabe – had been around him long enough to easily identify what he knew to be his signature maple scent. Not a sweet and sticky maple syrup smell, but the notes of tree bark and maple sap, a perfect balance of masculine and Omega.

Castiel exhaled, his internal clock telling him that he had about 12 minutes left before his lunch hour was over. He was actually looking forward to getting back to it. He had an analytical mind that easily spotted patterns (or the lack thereof), as well as a creative streak that helped him find out-of-the-box solutions. These traits served him well as Corcadia’s Quality Control Manager. For two years now he had been responsible for a team of Six Sigma and Lean process specialists who, like him, enjoyed the challenge of finding aspects of their employer’s business that could be improved. It was like a never-ending scavenger hunt.

His teammates respected him and the feeling was mutual. Castiel had heard stories about Omegas who were at the least marginalized and at the worst straight out ostracized from the workplace. That’s why he preferred Kansas City. Larger cities with colleges and universities were usually more progressive. Honestly, he felt blessed to have found this job and this company, where his secondary gender was really a non-issue. Castiel remembered the impressed look on Hester’s face when he told his Alpha sister that he could purchase extra personal days to cover heats. Omegas and Alphas alike usually tapped out their vacation days by the middle of the year. Even though only 20% of the population was Alpha or Omega, Corcadia’s policy was available to all employees.

Castiel opened his eyes and sighed. He thought about scents and vacation policies more and more these days. He was turning 36 in two weeks, as his ridiculously accurate internal clock kept pointing out, and he felt his priorities changing on an almost cellular level. He needed a partner. He was tired of being alone and tired of avoiding what his body was telling him. He needed to find that one other scent that would feel like coming home the second he caught a whiff of it. He needed pups and he needed a mate. Castiel pinched his nose and squinted before rising to his feet. He needed an Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

“Look it’s perfectly normal to want to settle down. I’m just wondering why you’re downloading an app instead of going to a bar.”

Sam looked up from his phone and eyed his older brother. They were sitting at the dining room table in Dean's townhouse, a cozy space about 20 minutes from downtown Kansas City. Cozy, of course, being real estate speak for small. Like tiny. But two bedrooms and a bath plus a covered carport for his classic muscle car suited him just fine. It wasn't Sam's 1,600-square-foot Craftsman bungalow, but then again, Sam was the lawyer and Dean was not.

“A bar, Dean? What are you, 50?”

“An app, Sam?” his brother shot back. “What are you, 12?”

Sam rolled his eyes and then ran his hand through his brown hair, sweeping his bangs away from his face. “I’m looking for the real thing, Dean. Not a hookup at a bar.”

“Dude,” Dean replied, “how do you even know that the person on the app is real? I could post pictures of Justin Timberlake and pretend it’s me.”

Without even hiding his amusement, Sam snorted and wagged a finger in his older brother’s face. “Your man-crush is Justin Timberlake?”

“Everyone’s man-crush is Justin Timberlake, Sam. Dude is the shizzle and his voice could melt butter.” Dean pushed his chair back from the round, wood table and walked around the corner to the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator. “Want anything?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, “you got any iced tea?” He returned to his phone as the prompt changed from Install to Open. His friend Charlie had just told him about how she used MateMeet to find the perfect Alpha. It wasn’t unheard of. In fact, online dating was the most common way for Omegas and Alphas to get together because it took away some of the anxiety of picking up strangers at clubs who may or may not know how to control their hormones.

“I’m just saying that attraction is important,” Dean continued, dropping a Coors in front of Sam and ignoring his brother’s pissy expression. “You should see someone and smell them and know, ‘this is it.’”

“Okay, Dean," Sam said slowly. "So apparently you’re reading romance novels now.” He twisted off the cap and took a swig of his beer. “How about instead, I find out a little about what someone likes and does so I can tell if _logically_ he or she is a good match before I let hormones drive me into being with someone I’m not compatible with?”

Dean’s beer stilled half-way to his mouth and Sam’s mouth tightened into a straight line. “’He,’ Sam?”

Sam’s jaw twitched. Fuck. “Yeah, Dean. He or she. I’m looking for my mate, so I’m going to be open-minded. Do you have a problem with that?”

Dean leaned forward and put his beer on the table. “Sam, I don’t have a problem with anything. I’m just… this is the first time you’ve mentioned that as a possibility.” He shifted, searching his brother’s eyes for any other bombshells before sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. “I’m the last person to judge you, man. You know that. Hell, I’m the poster boy for open-minded.”

A small huff from Sam and the tension in the room evaporated. “No shit. You're like Captain Kirk.”

“Such a fucking nerd, Sam,” Dean laughed. He grabbed his beer and shook his head.

“And you got that, so…” Sam countered.

“Keep me posted, Samantha. Hey, you want me to take your uh, profile pic?”

“Sure,” Sam replied. He opened the app and clicked on Settings and then Profile before clicking the camera icon. Dean took the offered phone and pointed it at Sam’s left ear. “Say cheese.”

\---------------------------------

“You have how many 'growls'?!” Charlie asked again, grabbing Sam’s phone and scrolling through the list of names. “Shit, Sam. I mean I know you’re a _catch_ but what did you post on your profile? Please don’t tell me it’s a dick pic. I will shoot you in the head.”

Sam laughed and reached for his phone back, only to have his hand swatted by the petite redhead who sat across from him. “Dude, no grabby hands.” Then she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. “Be a dear and get me a grande peppermint mocha with soy while I pick out your soulmate.”

“Charlie if you so much as breath heavy on that app I will post as much bullshit as I can think of on your FaceBook wall,” Sam threatened. “I mean it,” he added, but he didn't and his tone told her as much. He stood and made his way to the counter, reluctantly putting his back to his best friend and scanning the menu board. Not like he and every other human in the _world_ didn’t know this list by heart. He glanced over his shoulder and huffed his disapproval. Charlie wrinkled her nose and looked up, easily scenting his anxiety and frustration. She scratched the side of her head with her middle finger and returned to the list. Sam determined right then that he needed to broaden his circle of friends.

The coffee shop was packed, not surprisingly, with hipsters, professionals and the occasional entrepreneurial business meeting. Rich aromas swirled around, practically visible to Sam and Charlie. Every once in a while Sam caught a whiff of sandalwood or beeswax when someone passed close by. The woman behind him smelled pleasantly of beach sand, taking Sam back to a summer vacation he and his family went on when he was 14. He smiled at the memory.

“What does Dean think about all of this?” Charlie asked, looking up as Sam returned to their table and taking the offered drink.

“You know, ‘Why don’t you just go to a bar?’ and ‘Online dating is for old ugly people who hide behind pictures of supermodels,’” Sam replied.

Charlie shrugged. “Point taken, but life is short and you need to get that lovely lawyer ass of yours in a relationship if you want the white picket fence and 2.5 before you’re 40. Dude, he’s freakin _hot_! And way to go with the males and females. Very 2015 of you.” She winked and tilted the phone so Sam could catch a glimpse of the handsome face that took up the majority of the screen. The guy _was_ freakin hot. Professional, clean cut, strong jaw. “I’m going to growl back for you,” she said as she tapped the icon. “He’s a keeper. Ohhh, look at her!”

“Charlie, give me the goddamn phone!” Sam swore and wrestled his iPhone from her surprisingly strong hands. “Don’t you need to be somewhere?”

“Yeah, chaperoning your dates, big boy!” she laughed. “Here,” she said in resignation, handing the phone back and concentrating on her latte.

“I think having another Omega on my dates would send all kinds of mixed messages,” Sam smiled. “Like, ‘Interested in a three-some?’ kind of mixed messages.”

“Could be fun,” Charlie grinned. “Nah, just kidding. Probably scar me for life seeing you in living color like that, even if there’s a beautiful lady for me. Plus Dot would have a cow. Dean!”

Sam turned his head to see his older brother walking purposefully towards them, smiling at a few faces that looked his way. Dean nodded at them both before turning a chair around and straddling it. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was so Alpha he should teach classes. He could scent Charlie’s happiness at his brother’s arrival, but there was no arousal there. Didn’t matter, though. Dean’s leather scent combined with the traces of engine oil that he hadn’t been able to completely scrub out from under his fingernails managed to evoke feelings of safety and confidence that would appeal to any Omega in a half-mile radius.

“And how are my two favorite geeks today?” Dean asked with a smile. “Charlie? World domination in sight?”

She leaned into his shoulder and actually giggled. Sam shook his head and glared at his brother who smiled and shrugged back.

“Dean, my plans are on track. I have plugged into the Matrix. It’s only a matter of days,” she said with a knowing grin. Dean was tempted to believe her. “Meanwhile,” Charlie continued, “I believe we have several excellent candidates for young Master Sam here.”

“Oooh!” Dean replied, wagging his eyebrows at his brother’s embarrassment. “Show me, Sam!”

“You know Dean, how about we wait until…” but it was too late. Charlie had the phone unlocked and she and Dean were yet again scrolling through a list of beautiful people.

“Oh, bro, this one is hunky!” Dean laughed, pointing to Chiseled Jaw. “I’d do him in a heartbeat.”

The table went silent.

“What?” Dean responded, bristling. “You didn’t know…”

“Well steal my laptop and clear my browser history,” Charlie laughed. “I have learned so much about the Brothers Winchester today!”

“It’s 2015 Charlie,” Dean began, and the redhead snorted so loudly the four betas at the table next to them looked up.

“Preaching to the choir, Dean,” she giggled, punching him in the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

“SMO seeks SMA for heavy petting and world domination.”

Castiel paused, lifted his knife and looked up from the chopping board, momentarily abandoning the red peppers. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

His brother laughed. “Come on bro, if you don’t make this entertaining, no one will respond.”

Castiel was in his element, i.e. his kitchen, slicing peppers and onions for the fajitas he and Gabriel would be having for dinner. Strips of chicken and steak marinated in a plastic bag in the refrigerator. Homemade guacamole and Castiel’s famous spicy mango salsa sat in front of Gabe on the granite kitchen island, along with a bag of chips and a laptop. The space was warm, with stainless steel appliances nestled between honey-colored oak cabinets. Pendant lighting cast warm circles over Gabe as he typed.

Castiel shook his head and returned to the peppers. “Gabriel, I appreciate the attempt at humor, but does that sound even _remotely_ like me?”

“Obviously not, Cassie,” Gabe snorted. “We’re trying to get you laid, remember.”

“We’re trying to get me mated, Gabe. Married. With a family,” he replied. He glanced up at his older brother and caught his grin. Everything was a joke to Gabriel. He had a childlike quality to him, enhanced by his smaller frame, wide smile, and the fact that he was usually popping candy in his mouth. Sometimes, actually a lot of the time, he wondered how they could possibly be related.

“Trench coat SMO seeks leather SMA for marriage, kids and trips to Sturgis.”

“Closer,” Castiel answered, looking up yet again from the chopping block with a wink. “Try again.”

Dinner was excellent and the two men sat on the back deck of Castiel’s two-story home enjoying Coronas and a Kansas sunset, silently admiring the yellows, oranges and corals that reflected off the clouds.

“So what’s going on with you, man?” Gabriel asked, leaning back in his chair, bottle dangling from his left hand.

“It’s a little hard to explain, Gabriel,” Castiel replied.

“Uh, I’m a pretty smart fella, Cassie. Try me.”

He paused for a second before responding. “The best way to describe it is like an internal biological clock. It’s like I can feel time passing and it makes me anxious.” He turned to face Gabe, and was met with a look of mild amusement. Of course that was Gabriel’s default setting. “It’s getting harder to ignore.”

“I thought you had everything you wanted,” Gabe commented. “Great career, house, car, the occasional hot guy in your bed…”

Castiel huffed out a breath. “I’m tired of being alone, brother. I have many blessings and I want to find someone to share them with.” He took a gulp from his beer and thought about the real issue. “Something’s missing, Gabe. That’s what I feel. I’m missing something important and I need to find it. Soon.”

“When was the last time you got some?”

“It’s not _about_ that!” Castiel replied sharply.

“I know, I know, but answer the question.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “What difference does it make? Maybe I’ll just start saving myself for marriage.”

“Oh crap,” Gabriel chuckled. “Dude, it’s been over six months, hasn’t it?”

“Perhaps,” Castiel admitted.

“You’re getting ready for another heat too, aren’t you?”

“These are very personal questions, Gabriel,” Castiel admonished.

“Cassie, I got your back. Let my marketing mojo get to work. You’ll be interviewing potential husbands before the week is out.”

\-------------------------

It was a beautiful restaurant in an old-school, mahogany-wood-and-soft-lighting kind of way, and it was Castiel’s favorite. While he didn’t consider himself a huge meat-eater, when he wanted a steak he came to Christos because the service was phenomenal and the ribeye was to die for.

He sat at a table for two and sipped on two fingers of bourbon. His pointer finger rubbed lightly over the heavy handle of his fork as he watched the room.

There were several older couples here holding hands on white linen tablecloths. Across the room four twenty-somethings looked around uncomfortably, like they had just read the positive Yelp review and didn’t realize they could possibly be underdressed in jeans at a steak place. The restaurant’s history and charm were lost on them. A few businessmen enjoyed dinner and talked shop. One Alpha gentleman in his 40s caught Castiel’s eye until he spotted the wedding band. He took a sip of his Jim Beam Single Barrel and sighed.

Not surprisingly, Gabe had happily informed all of Castiel’s siblings that he was looking to settle down rather than let him deliver the news himself. Hester had insisted that she would take care of finding the best mate for her baby brother, and Anna started emailing him about Omega/Alpha matchmaking services. When Michael called to invite him to watch football with his buddies, Castiel accused the lot of them of betting on who would find his mate first. Michael’s pregnant pause was all the proof he needed.

Predictably, Hester was systematic and methodical in her approach, all business as she started calling the only three unmated _and_ unmarried male Alphas she knew at the hospital. He felt like a science project, but if anyone was up to the task, it was Hester. She had patted his knee and told him to get a new tie.

“And you must be Castiel.”

His head jerked up at the deep voice above him, Alpha tenor barely audible but still present. He swallowed quickly, taking in the dark figure in front of him – beautiful, smooth dark skin in an expensive black three-piece suit, pressed shirt and tie. Castiel made to stand but a manicured hand stopped him. “Please,” he heard. “I am Raphael. Your sister speaks very highly of you. May I?”

Castiel tried to smile and failed, instead gesturing for Raphael to join him. The man before him exuded confidence and control. He smelled like silk bedsheets and Castiel had a sudden urge to flee. He tried to relax and remember that this was _his_ idea. And then it occurred to him that he hadn’t said a word yet and cleared his throat. “It’s nice to meet you Raphael,” he replied in a deep voice that matched the other man’s.

Raphael smiled in response. He sat and was immediately met by a waiter who asked about drinks. He looked at Castiel instead of answering. “I assume you have dined here before?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied.

“Good,” he smiled slightly and then turned to the waiter. “Prime rib, medium rare, balsamic vinaigrette on the salad. We’ll have a bottle of the 2007 Corison Napa Valley Cabernet.”

Raphael’s next words would tell Castiel quite a bit about how the doctor viewed Omegas and first dates, as well as give him a glimpse into his character. He kept a pleasant look on his face and waited. Raphael matched his look and said nothing. Castiel let a small smile slip and faced the waiter, whose eyes showed the smile he wouldn’t allow. “Good evening, Greg. How are you?” he said.

“Very well Mr. Novak, thank you,” the waiter answered. “Would you prefer the ribeye this evening or the sea bass? Chef is preparing it roasted with a ginger and lime sauce.”

Castiel managed a quick glance at Raphael, whose expression had flickered mild surprise and then amusement. “Based on our excellent wine selection, I’ll go with the ribeye,” he said lightly.

“Medium rare and the raspberry vinaigrette as well, sir?”

“Perfect. I’d also like a water when you get a chance,” Castiel smiled.

“Two,” Raphael added, and then after a one-second pause, “Please.”

As they ate, Castiel’s mind started analyzing his date. Raphael was an extremely attractive, confident and powerful Alpha – the head of thoracic surgery at the young age of 47. He did not over-assume based on stereotypes and he was expert in reading Castiel’s verbal and non-verbal cues. He had beautiful hands. If only there wasn’t that slight edge of…well it seemed like fear. Castiel actually felt like he was trying to be brave throughout the meal. And he was. He made eye contact regularly with Raphael, brought up first-date-appropriate conversation topics and otherwise held his own. But it took effort. He was exhausted by the time the check arrived.

They both reached for the padded leather portfolio at the same time.

“Castiel, it would be my pleasure to cover this meal,” Raphael said smoothly.

“I certainly appreciate that,” Castiel replied, “however I would feel better knowing I had at least paid for my share.” It was a huge signal that he was confident the Alpha wouldn’t miss. He would be an equal in any relationship, pulling his own weight and contributing. It was also Castiel’s way of saying that there probably wouldn’t be a second date.

Raphael paused and allowed the façade to crack just the tiniest bit. “Why?” he asked.

He let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Rafael, I am afraid that you are a bit out of my league,” he offered with a small smile that was quickly returned. “I know this was our first…meeting, however I am not sure I would be the right person for you. Honestly, I’m a little intimidated,” Castiel added, immediately regretting his words. He wasn’t weak. He didn’t need to give that much away. But it was out there now.

“Perhaps the fault was mine,” Raphael replied. “I was trying to impress and probably came on a bit too strong.” His gaze softened. “Castiel, I enjoyed this evening. How about I cover our meal and you allow me to cook dinner for you sometime next week?”

Castiel considered. Maybe he had been too hasty. “How about I cook for you?”

The smile was genuine. “I would like that very much.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You can be a bit intimidating, Dean,” Sam scolded.

“What?” Dean replied, honestly looking confused. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, man.”

“Look, this isn’t a group effort, and I don’t want all your… _charisma_ being the center of attention,” Sam said defensively, waving his hand in Dean’s general direction. “Besides, I think two Alphas and an Omega on one date is one Alpha too many. And I mean you. So I am not taking you with me.” Sam turned back to his walk-in closet, waiting for the perfect shirt to fling itself into his arms. He stepped in and looked around.

“I just thought that for your first man-date you should have a wingman,” Dean explained. “Where are you going?”

Sam walked into the guest bedroom next door. He opened up the closet as he sensed Dean behind him.

“Jesus, Samantha, are you fucking kidding me? How many shirts do you own?”

Sam ground his jaw together and ignored the question. “We’re meeting at the bar at Christos. Do you think I need to wear a suit?” He turned to face his brother, but Dean was already walking back into Sam’s bedroom. He followed, finding Dean in his closet pulling a shiny, gray long-sleeved dress shirt out and handing it to him.

“Put this on and…” Dean looked up and down, and then turned around, finally finding black dress slacks. “These. Plus this,” he added, liberating a purple and silver tie. “And roll up the sleeves on the shirt.”

“Hmph,” Sam said, grunting his approval. He walked into his master bathroom while climbing into the dress shirt and then walked out applying deodorant, which he tossed onto his bed. He started on the buttons.

Dean leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. “What do you know about this guy?” he asked.

“His profile says he’s older than I am, corporate type. He’s looking for a serious, monogamous relationship,” Sam recited. He walked back into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror as he folded his shirtsleeves. He leaned back so he could see Dean. “Oh, and he likes to cook.”

Dean shrugged with a smile. “Sounds like the one,” he grinned.

Sam left it alone. “Dean, why don’t you date? Don’t you get lonely?” he called out, tucking his shirt into his pants.

“Dude, I don’t have time to get lonely,” Dean sassed. “I’m up to my eyeballs in tail.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it,” Sam countered. He stared at his reflection as he wrestled with the tie. “Don’t you want to find someone like you were saying before? You know, you see them, smell them and think ‘this is the one.’ It sounded like you wanted that.”

“I want that for you, ‘cause _you_ want that for you. You deserve a family. I don’t think that’s in the cards for me.”

“Why the hell not, Dean?” Sam snapped, leaning back again to make eye contact with his brother. He tossed the hair brush he had just picked up back on the bathroom counter and strolled over to face Dean, crossing his arms to mimic Dean’s posture. “You are so full of shit. Seriously. You’re afraid, aren’t you?”

Dean immediately glared at his brother and the animosity in the air made Sam’s nose wrinkle.

“You’re afraid no one’s going to want you, when everyone around you wants you. God, you’re such an idiot sometimes,” Sam grumbled in frustration. They stared at each other in heated silence.

“I’m not good at long-term, Sam,” Dean replied, his eyes hard. “I’m not the lawyer. I’ve got enough going on for me, not a family.”

Sam looked at his brother for three full seconds and then made his closing remarks. “If you knocked up an Omega, you’d make it work, wouldn’t you? Because you’re a stand-up guy, Dean, and in your heart you would love to take care of a mate. Take care of a _pup_. I know you would.”

Dean swallowed but maintained eye contact.

“Think about it. That’s all I’m saying,” Sam concluded, staring down his brother before returning to the bathroom.

Out of eyesight, Dean’s shoulders sagged. Sam had him pegged, of course, and his mind started picturing his little townhouse filled with the smells of dinner cooking and a little brown-haired boy playing with a toy car in front of the TV. He would walk up behind his mate and wrap his arms around his waist, smelling that amazing scent of _mate_ and _home_ and his heart would swell with happiness.

Sam scented the longing coming from his bedroom and knew he had won his argument. He decided to change the topic. “What do I need to know for my date, Dean?”

Dean blinked and snapped out it. He plopped down on Sam’s bed, grateful for the out Sam gave him. “Okay. So rule number one: don’t tell him he’s your first guy. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna figure it out on his own.” Dean felt Sam’s eye roll even though he couldn’t see it. “And if you can’t keep from smelling anxious like that, you need to either take some suppressants or put some honest-to-God cologne on. Rule number two: match his eye contact. Too much can bring out the fight-or-flight in guys, which is not what you’re going for. Do you have condoms?”

“Dean!” he heard from the bathroom. Sam leaned back and gave him an offended glare. “That’s not going to happen tonight.”

“Look Sam, have you ever kissed a guy?” Silence answered him. “That’s what I thought. Pack some condoms, because if you’re attracted to him and it goes well, trust me that kiss is going to blow you away. Or he might just blow you. Either way, the condoms are a safe bet. I’ll tell you right now, kissing a guy is very different from kissing a girl. You’re gonna love it.”

Sam walked out of the bathroom slowly, and Dean smelled concern and apprehension wafting off his brother. “Uh, what’s wrong? You should be excited, not stinking up the place.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Dean,” Sam confided. “Maybe I should stick to women. I mean I know women.”

Dean smiled. “Dude, maybe you’re the kind of guy who doesn’t kiss guys on the first date. No big deal. Kinda prudish, but no big deal,” he joked. “Hey, this is you trying something new, but sex is still sex, man. I just think you’re going to get a kick out of stubble and knowing the person you’re making goo-goo eyes with could probably take you in a fair fight. Ups the ante.” Dean wagged his eyebrows.

Sam shook his head. “Well, here goes nothing.”

**\-----------------------------**

The first thing Sam noticed when he walked into the bar was the trench coat, just as advertised. He smiled broadly, catching its owner’s intense blue eyes. The other man smiled in return. As he walked closer, he was greeted with the scent of outdoors and maple along with...anticipation. It was a good sign.

“It’s true, then,” Sam grinned. “’Trench Coat SMO seeks Business Professional SMA for Serious Relationship and Corporate Takeovers.’” He reached out his hand. “I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“Castiel,” the man replied, offering a firm handshake and an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes. “I’m very happy to meet you, Sam.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked through the doors at Canary Island, silently cursing the bouncer who didn’t need to see his ID. All that talk about stubble had him a little hungry. Besides, Dean was intent on forgetting the allure of a serious relationship. Unlike Sam The Prude, he had no qualms about kissing on the first date – in fact he was counting on it.

The club was clean and fun, designed with Alphas in mind. Females in yellow and blue bikinis danced on raised platforms that looked like bird cages. Dean caught a whiff of bananas and nutmeg as he passed by two pretty blonds who danced just high enough off the ground that it was easy to check out their asses. Nice, but not what he was in the mood for this evening. Across the room, a male Omega in an orange Speedo twisted his hips in time to the Arctic Monkeys song playing overhead. Dean headed in that general direction before stopping at the bar and ordering a Jack and Coke. He looked around the crowd, scanning the faces while his toe tapped to the music.

It was easy enough for everyone to figure out who was who. If there was any confusion, all Dean would have to do is get within three feet of someone. Like in most of these clubs, there were numerous bouncers, mostly bigger beta men, liberally sprinkled throughout. Omega bartenders doubled as bloodhounds, discretely scenting for their kind in distress or Alphas getting too territorial.

For the most part, everyone played it cool. Things were a lot different compared to 60 years ago when the government figured out that the hormones big farms had been pumping into cows and chickens – pretty much all protein and milk products everyone had been consuming for the last century – had so screwed up Alpha and Omega hormones that Alphas went berserk when they scented an Omega who was slightly turned on, let alone in heat. The over-the-top, stereotypical Alpha and Omega behaviors that made Betas seem like the only sane people on the planet all but went away about seven years after hormones were removed from the food supply. Now scents were back at the levels God intended, and the mating habits of only 20% of the population could take a backseat to more important things like World Peace and whether the Raiders could make it through a game without self-destructing in the third quarter.

Dean spotted two women and a man talking at a high table about 30 feet away, three very colorful drinks with paper umbrellas between them. The man looked up, sensing Dean’s eyes on him, and smiled just a little before glancing at the brunette to his left. _Could mean anything_ , Dean thought to himself and without hesitation made his way over to the group.

“How are you all doing this evening?” Dean asked, pausing about two feet from the table to show he wasn’t a threat and allow the trio to scent him. He gave them all a friendly smile. The sandy-brown haired man in front of him radiated a slightly sweet coconut scent that made Dean’s mouth water. The ladies, both Betas, were probably designated drivers/chaperones for their male Omega companion. “Name’s Dean,” he said conversationally. He tipped his drink and winked at Coconut. “Would you like to dance?”

Coconut smiled widely and the blonde next to him elbowed him in the ribs. “Yes,” he said firmly, ignoring her. “I would.”

Dean left his drink on the table as a show of good faith that he would return his dance partner to them. He put a light hand on the man’s back and led him to the busy dance floor. Coconut was probably in his late twenties, three inches shorter and about 25 pounds lighter than Dean, with brown eyes and a warm smile. They attempted to talk while they danced through two songs before returning to the table.

After about 45 minutes of pretty decent small talk Dean offered to buy everyone a drink.

“I’ll come with you,” Coconut offered.

They didn’t make it back to the table for an hour.

Somewhere along the way Dean casually slid an arm around the other man’s waist. They made a pit stop against a far wall, Dean leaning back against it for support and pulling his partner close so the younger man could feel the slight bulge in Dean’s jeans. They kissed in the dark club while strangers walked by, the Omega’s quick breaths and the almost imperceptible rocking of his hips into Dean’s crotch giving away his excitement. He hummed his approval into Coconut’s eager mouth, wondering how it would feel to run his fingers through that sandy brown hair. His partner melted into him, pushing him against the wall as their kisses became more urgent. Then strong arms circled around Dean’s lower back and Dean was reminded again why he preferred Omega men in his bed.

“Dean,” Coconut panted, his voice deeper and strained. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, exposing the stretch of his neck for Dean’s pleasure. Dean groaned, leaning in close and rubbing his nose gently along the lightly tanned skin.

“Would you like to come home with me?” Dean whispered, tinging his voice with just the smallest amount of Alpha timber – enough to thrill, not require obedience.

“Yes,” the man breathed in reply. “No knotting, Alpha.”

“No worries, babe,” Dean smiled.

They held hands on the way up to Dean’s townhouse, but as soon as they were inside, Coconut's hands were under Dean's shirt and running up his chest. Dean chuckled but reached back to pull the gray Henley over his head before doing the same for the brown-haired Omega in front of him. They held each other close, finally feeling the warmth of skin on skin and kissed in a rush of tongues.

Dean led his partner down the hall and to his bedroom without coming up for air.

“Bathroom?” Coconut asked, breaking away from Dean’s mouth.

“Across the hall,” Dean murmured. He watched the man go and then scanned his room. Everything was tidy; that was just Dean’s way. He checked the bedside table for condoms and lube. Suddenly the room was filled with the scent of arousal and Pina Coladas. He turned and Coconut was walking towards him, gloriously naked and hard. Dean smiled and reached out for him, their mouths immediately connecting again as Dean started taking off his own pants and underwear. He pulled them both down to his bed.

“God, you’re so hot,” Dean purred into the skin on his partner’s collarbone. “What do you need, babe?”

“Your cock in my mouth,” the man taunted, sliding down Dean’s body, trailing kisses on Dean’s skin. Dean felt hot, wet breath against his shaft and let his body go lax as that wetness encased the top of his cock. He moaned loudly, his hand blindly reaching for his partner’s cheek so his thumb could run against that strong jaw, open wide to accommodate Dean’s length. Coconut nuzzled into the caress and flattened his tongue against the underside of Dean’s cock as he sucked Dean down.

It was fucking heaven. The feel of those lips around his dick, sliding up and down, was amazing. Strong fingers circled the base of Dean’s cock to keep his knot from popping and coming too soon. He felt a tongue explore the slit on the tip of his head before it swirled around and under. Suddenly Coconut had Dean almost three-quarters down, an impressive feat, and was swallowing around him.

“Shit!” Dean called out. “Babe. Hey. Come here,” he panted. The cold air around his dick was like a slap in the face, but then brown eyes were searching his own. “Gonna make me come like that, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Is that what you want? Or are you going to want my dick hard for you and somewhere else?” Before the other man could answer Dean dragged him into another deep kiss.

“Let me get you off, Alpha,” he heard. Dean’s dick heard it too and twitched in anticipation.

He leaned over, pulling his bedmate with him and eliciting a startled laugh from the man in his arms. Dean fumbled in the nightstand drawer, grabbed the lube, and pressed it into his partner’s chest. “Me too,” he growled, palm up. Coconut grinned as he squeezed some for them both. They moaned together as a slippery hand that wasn’t their own grasped onto their cock and started to pull. Dean let his head fall back and his eyes close so he could enjoy the sensation of strong, knowledgeable fingers stroking him.

The Omega pressed kisses into the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in Dean’s scent while panting to keep his composure. Dean swiped his thumb across the head of Coconut’s cock before squeezing with enough pressure to get a gasp from his partner. It was a gorgeous sound and Dean wanted to hear it again. He pulled the smaller man up onto his chest, resting his body between Dean’s legs and lining up their dicks. He held the other man’s waist and moved him so their cocks rubbed together, and the arousal in the room spiked.

“Yeah?” Coconut asked, his eyes wide and lips parted. He scrambled to raise himself above Dean, boxing him between strong arms in a move that made Dean instinctively feel dominated. He wanted to flip them, put the Omega under him and fuck into him, but Dean tamped it down. He breathed shallowly to keep his cool, allowing the smaller man a feeling of power he probably rarely got. They smiled at each other as Coconut took the lead, grinding his dick into Dean’s and sending shock waves of pleasure through them both. “Shit!” he gasped. “Fuck, Dean! Oh God!”

“You got it,” Dean encouraged him. “Make me come, babe.”

Brown eyes nearly rolled back in pleasure and Dean was transfixed as his partner shook apart on top of him. Dean stopped even thinking about his orgasm and watched that beautiful throat stretch, felt the rhythmic grinding on his pelvis, and sensed the light tremors in his partner’s arms. He was magnificent.

“Yes!” he shouted, tensing and then pulsing cum on Dean’s belly. Dean reached for him, grabbing his waist again and helping him keep the movement before his arms gave out. Three seconds later and Dean was spurting his release between them. Coconut collapsed on Dean’s chest as the two struggled to breathe. Dean felt the other man’s chuckle more than heard it. He kissed the top of Coconut’s head.

“That was amazing,” the Omega murmured. He leaned up to look Dean in the eyes. “No Alpha’s ever let me do that.”

Dean smiled back. “Let me get something to clean you up,” he offered, sliding out from under his partner and heading back across the hall. He quickly cleaned himself off with a washcloth before grabbing another one and running it under the faucet. He climbed back on the bed, gently tipping the Omega, who had curled into a contented ball, over onto his back. He swore he heard a purr as he wiped the tan stomach down. Tossing the washcloth to the ground, he gathered Coconut to him and kissed into his mouth.

They snuggled together for another 15 minutes. Dean had to admit, it felt nice. For a moment he imagined coming home to warm brown eyes after a hard day at work.

“I can’t stay.”

Stupid Fucking Sam.

“You can,” Dean assured him, “if you want to.”

“I can’t,” he said with an air of finality and a little regret.

Dean sighed and kissed his temple. “I’ll walk you out then.”

They stood at Coconut’s car. “I’d like to call you,” Dean said softly.

“Dean, you were amazing. Everything I was hoping tonight would be. But it’s just a one-time thing, I think,” the Omega explained.

Just a hookup in a bar.

Stupid Fucking Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

“Did you sleep with him?”

“It wasn’t a one-night stand. It was a first date.”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“I’m not even going to answer that, Gabriel. Do you want to know how it went or not?”

Castiel sat at his desk, typing up a process improvement proposal for his meeting with the VP of Operations on Friday. His Bluetooth earpiece thankfully kept Gabriel’s comments in his ear; even though his office door was closed, it would be his luck that a team member or his boss would walk in just as Gabriel started asking embarrassing questions about Sam’s manhood. The sound of his fingers attacking the keyboard was mostly muffled, but his brother groused in his ear about “all that racket” so he paused.

“He’s very smart. He’s an Alpha _and_ an Omega rights lawyer. Quite remarkable, really, considering he’s in his early 30s. He hasn’t handled a jury yet, but he does most of the casework for one of the partners.”

“Mmm, robbing the cradle, very nice,” Gabriel commented.

“He didn’t seem bored when I talked about what I do,” Castiel continued, knowing that the comment didn’t mean that his brother wasn’t paying attention. He started typing again. “He asked intelligent questions. Seemed truly interested.”

“Of course he was interested, Cassie. You’re discovering the cure for cancer over there at ConcordGrapeJam, right?”

“He talked a lot about his family. He only has one sibling, an older brother. What a blessing that would be,” Castiel chuckled. He saved his work as his brother snorted in his ear. “So different from Raphael. I really felt comfortable with him.”

“Ah crap,” Gabriel muttered.

“What?”

“I thought I had it until you used the ‘c’ word. No sparks then?” Gabe asked.

“How much do you people have riding on this competition anyway?” Castiel chided. Silence answered him. “I’m not an idiot, Gabriel. How much?”

“Five hundred,” he muttered.

“Dollars?! Five hundred _dollars_ on who sets me up with a mate?!” Castiel shook his head. “Unbelievable.” He pinched his nose and closed his eyes. “He’s very attractive,” Castiel conceded.

“Yeah?” His brother perked up audibly. “How very attractive?”

Castiel leaned his forehead into the palm of his right hand and then rubbed his face. “He’s a giant, Gabriel. Like a 6’4” tall Golden Retriever puppy with this longish brown hair that he runs his fingers through, and I just want to run my fingers through it too.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Gabe crowed.

“His shoulders, and his hands...my God, Gabe, his hands.”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“You’re hopeless. No, I did not sleep with him. I was his first uh, what did he call it… ‘man date.’”

“Shut the front door! A virgin, Cassie? You’re gonna be his first?”

“Gabe...”

“Wait, he was into you, right?” A loud crunch sounded in Castiel’s ear.

“Are you chewing on rocks?”

“Carrots. Close enough. Kali’s on this health kick right now and I get carrots and celery for a snack. Oh joy. But seriously, was he into you?”

“I thought it was a great date,” Castiel admitted. “He asked me to join him on Sunday to watch a football game at a sports bar with some of his friends.”

“Ugh. So the second date’s a group effort and sports. You might be about to get friend-zoned.”

“I kissed him,” Castiel said slyly.

“There we go. See I _knew_ you were holding out on me. And…?”

Sam had given him a quick hug outside the restaurant, and then looked at him like he wanted more but was afraid he was going to get punched in the face for trying. Castiel had looked at him questioningly and Sam had actually blushed. “My brother said that kissing a guy was very different from kissing a girl and I just wondered how different,” he had confessed. So Castiel had wrapped an arm around Sam and pulled him tight, which earned him a little squeak – so unbecoming of an Alpha lawyer that Castiel had actually laughed. Then he put a hand against Sam’s jaw, leading him down so their lips could meet.

That close, Sam’s oak scent filled his nose, instantly signaling strength and safety to his brain. At that moment Castiel knew that Sam would be good for him, really good, but it wasn’t that electric, love-at-first-sight, mate me/bite me/fuck me kind of thing. Which was fine, Castiel told himself, because that didn’t happen to everyone and Sam was still definitely a keeper. He wanted to know Sam better. Maybe talk to him about current affairs and books they’d both read while sitting side by side in Castiel’s queen-size bed. He could see them in a relationship built on trust and mutual admiration.

And attraction, because Sam was very handsome and the kiss was good. Plus it was thrilling to be in control with such a mammoth of an Alpha. So Castiel had kissed Sam, gently at first with a few light pecks on soft lips, and then he had grazed that strong jaw with just the edges of his teeth before kissing those lips open and teasing Sam with his tongue. That beautiful man had sighed into Castiel’s mouth and let him in. God, he would have taken Sam right there, it was so good. They had just started exploring each other when Castiel pulled back. He had smiled at Sam and asked, “Different?” Sam’s eyes were round and he looked a little dazed, but then he had smiled back and huffed out “better” before diving back in.

“Earth to Cassie, come in Cassie…” Gabe was calling out.

“No friend zone, Gabriel. You’re still in the lead.” He had to pull the Bluetooth earpiece off his head to keep Gabriel’s hoots from causing permanent hearing damage.

\---------------------------------------

“Will you consider talking to Miss Masters?” Anna asked.

“Anna, I don’t think it’s necessary,” Castiel replied. “Truly, I am getting a lot of response to the profile Gabriel created for me on MateMeet.”

Anna tucked a lock of red hair behind her left ear and looked earnestly over her cinnamon chai latte at her younger brother. “I understand, but those aren’t necessarily _quality_ people, Castiel. I mean I’m sure there are some great Alphas on that site, but wouldn’t you feel better about meeting someone who was personally recommended? By a person?”

The two sat in a coffee shop down the street from Castiel’s office so Anna could plead her case. She took a break from her morning schedule of supervisory meetings to make sure she had her brother’s undivided attention.

Castiel sighed. “I suppose I can’t in good conscience keep you completely out of the game.”

His sister’s eyes shot open. “Uh, I’m not sure what you mean,” Anna said, her cheeks flushing.

“Anna, like I told Gabriel, I’m not an idiot. I know what the four of you are up to,” Castiel huffed. His family was going to be the death of him. “Alright, what does it take?”

The smile on Anna’s face was worth it. “Thank you Castiel,” she said gratefully. “I have heard great things about Miss Masters. In fact, a friend of mine at work hired her and she matched Carol to a wonderful man. They’re getting married next spring!”

“Does she specialize in Omega/Alpha pairings?” Castiel asked, sipping his coffee.

“Actually,” Anna replied knowingly, “Miss Masters manages all Omega and Alpha clients herself. She delegates the Beta clients to her staff. And she has a very high success rate."

He shook his head slowly and took another sip of his drink. “Set it up and send me the details, please. Oh, and Anna?”

“Yes?” Anna asked, already pulling up her email app and searching for Miss Masters’ contact information.

“I’m going on a second date with someone I’m very interested in, so please don’t be upset if I don’t invest too much time in Miss Masters’ process.”

His sister looked slightly disappointed. “Really? With Raphael? You know I met him at a hospital function Hester took me to once and I…”

“Not Raphael,” Castiel interjected.

“Oh!” Anna replied. She put her phone down on the table and placed a hand on Castiel’s forearm. “That’s great, Castiel. Tell me about him.”

\------------------------------------------------

The sports bar was called Front Row Center and it was packed. Castiel instantly felt overwhelmed by the press of humanity and the virtual assault on his nose; it smelled like nachos and beer and easily 35 different sweaty Alphas with their own personal scents. He tried to breathe shallowly through his mouth as he fought his way into the main area.

There must have been 20 TVs set up roughly 8’ high around the perimeter of the room, all showing a dizzying variety of football games or programs analyzing football games. Castiel had a basic understanding of how the game was played and had already researched what he would call his favorite team – the New England Patriots – in case anyone asked. Football really wasn’t his thing, but he wanted to see Sam again and meet his friends. It seemed like an important next step.

So he lifted his eyes and looked for the tallest man in the place. Small groups of people wearing the same colored shirts yelled and high-fived each other while others groaned and looked into their beers. He found a tall man with a full beard looming over his friends. Not Sam. To his left, a very tall blond with a deep tan was screaming at the top of his lungs. Not Sam. He sighed.

“You made it!” he heard behind him. Castiel turned directly into Sam’s chest. He looked up to find Sam smiling down on him. Sam leaned down and gave him a quick embrace. “It’s good to see you, Castiel,” Sam said in his ear. “You want a beer?”

At that moment several things happened at once.

Castiel breathed in to answer Sam’s question and was immediately struck by the powerful smell of soft leather, which zinged down his spine and nearly knocked the wind out of him. He looked past Sam’s shoulder into a pair of the most dazzling green eyes he had ever seen, wide and staring at him under short brown hair. Castiel felt a sudden surge of heat pass through him and knew his arousal was wafting around him. He could tell that the handsome face those eyes belonged to was as surprised as he was, his pupils quickly dilating. Castiel stepped back and immediately knocked into a pretty, blue-eyed woman with wavy blonde hair, losing his footing and falling against her. Time almost stopped as he registered both Sam and the man behind him lunging towards him. Sam grabbed his elbow and Green Eyes caught Sam’s arm, both pulling him to standing.

He turned to apologize and instead heard “Castiel? What are you doing here?”

He noticed Sam going ramrod straight next to him and realized in a panic that Sam and the other Alpha were face to face. Any second now he would have to explain his sudden reaction and face the two, who hopefully wouldn’t get aggressive as Castiel’s hormones continued to add fuel to the fire. Suddenly Alpha concern and arousal was everywhere. This couldn’t get any worse.

“Jess, hi, uh hello,” he stuttered, recognizing her as one of the Lean specialists in his group at Corcadia. “Are you okay? I am so sorry!” he continued, trying to avoid the inevitable for just a few seconds longer. He heard her gasp, and was suddenly worried that he had knocked her again. He pulled her up steady and murmured, “I’ll be right back,” then squeezed between the two men and made a beeline to the restrooms.

Castiel splashed cool water on his face, but he was already flushed with arousal and embarrassment. Why was he losing control like this? Who was that man? God, his scent was so amazing, but Sam was right there!

The door to the restroom opened and suddenly Green Eyes strode right up to him, stopping just short of his personal space. Castiel was shocked and rooted to the spot. “You okay?” the man asked, worry flooding into the small space.

Castiel just nodded, seven different emotions raging uncontrolled over his face. He swallowed. “I, uh, I’m fine.”

“Is he alright?” he heard and snapped his head up to see Sam walking into the bathroom. Castiel willed himself to calm down, breathing through his nose and trying to smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, Sam, he says he’s okay,” the other man said. Then he reached out his hand. “I’m Dean, Sam’s brother.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam felt like a complete asshole.

He stood in the bathroom doorway fighting down a major panic attack. Castiel was so obviously upset and it was all Sam’s fault. Of _course_ the Omega smelled his attraction to that stunning blonde he tumbled into -- Jess, right Jess -- as soon as he latched eyes on her. Sam was sure the entire bar picked up on how aroused he was by her. Her scent was intoxicating – peaches warmed in the summer sun, the kind that dripped down your arm when you bit into them because they were so juicy…

Shit, he was such an asshole.

Castiel was a great guy. Charlie was going to love him and Sam was sure he would at least grow on Dean. Sure Castiel had a dry wit and was more white collar than most of Dean’s friends, but Sam was confident that his brother would give Castiel the benefit of the doubt, if only because Sam asked him to. Now Castiel may never speak to him again, and Sam felt an overwhelming sense of loss just thinking about it. Hopefully not, though. Maybe he could salvage this, but he had to get to Jess.

“Um, great! I’ll go get us a table,” Sam replied, overly cheerful and forcing a smile. He didn’t want to get too close to Castiel until he could get his hormones to settle down. Plus, he had to find Jess before he lost her in the crowd. When they had locked eyes, he was almost certain she had started to blush. He also thought he smelled Omega arousal. God, it would be perfect if she was as into him as much as he was positive he was into her.

He left Dean with Castiel and quickly headed back into the bar. Jess was exactly where he had last seen her, typing something on her phone. She looked up as soon as Sam got near, smiling shyly. She was just perfect.

“Hey,” Sam said softly. He looked down into her light blue eyes, barely refraining from touching her cheek. She had this adorable mole between her eyebrows and he wanted so desperately to hold her close and breathe in her scent.

“Is Castiel okay?” Jess asked.

Castiel. Of course. They know each other. “He’s in the restroom and he says he’s fine,” Sam replied. “My brother’s in there helping him. So you two know each other?”

“We work together at Corcadia,” she answered. “He’s my boss, actually, so uh, make sure I didn’t break his foot or anything, okay?” she smiled.

“That’s great! Castiel is a really great guy. Um, Jess," Sam stammered, "Uh we were going to watch the game. Do you want to join us?”

“Oh that’s okay. I’m actually here with friends.”

“Oh,” Sam replied. “Well, would it be okay if I…I would really like to see you again. I mean get to know you. Like go have a coffee or something.” He was blowing this big time.

Thankfully, Jess smiled and it lit up her entire face. “I’d like that,” she said earnestly. He hadn’t been mistaken; along with that heavenly peach scent he could tell that she was very interested. It set Sam’s entire body buzzing.

“Can I get your number?” he asked. And then he heard his name and watched Jess tense up as his best friend stood beside him and gave him a big squeeze.

“Hey there!” Charlie beamed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Where is everyone?”

Sam saw panic quickly flare across Jess’ face. _No, no, no!_ he thought. “Charlie, this is Jess, Castiel’s friend. Jess this is my friend Charlie, who’s an Omega but just my friend. I mean my best friend. But we’re just friends.”

Charlie was not psychic, but it didn’t take one to see what was happening. She didn’t know who Jess was but Sam was tripping all over his tongue and leaking Alpha arousal, so this Jess girl had obviously jumped to the top of the Sam Winchester charts. Unfortunately, she was pumping out anxiety and confusion at Charlie’s presence and the last thing Charlie wanted to do was cock block her BFF. She set her own confusion aside and turned on the charm, putting out friendship vibes at full force.

“Hey there!” she said cheerfully. “It’s nice to meet you!” She reached out and hugged Jess, who gave Sam a wide-eyed stare over her shoulder.

“Ah, you too, Charlie.”

“Sam, where’s Dean?” Charlie asked sweetly.

“Oh! Uh he’s in the restroom helping Castiel,” he called after Charlie, whose red hair was already heading in the right direction.

“Well she seems…nice,” Jess offered.

“Oh yeah, Charlie’s great. You’re going to love her.” Sam cringed as he realized he was basically insinuating that Jess was going to be part of his life when they hadn’t spent more than 20 minutes together. He took a deep breath and decided to move right past that one. “Can I have your phone number, Jess?”

“Oh, sure! So your name’s Sam, then?” she laughed.

Sam was such an asshole. “I am so sorry. Yes,” he said, holding out his hand. “Sam Winchester.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam Winchester,” Jess smiled. “My name is Jessica Moore.”

\--------------------------------------------

 _What the hell is going on_? Charlie thought to herself _. Who’s this Jess gal? What about Castiel of the Amazing Kiss? Why does he need Dean’s help?_

She rounded the corner and knocked on the men’s room door before pushing on it slightly and peeking inside. She was not at all prepared for what she saw.

A handsome, dark-haired man in a suit and tan trench coat was shoved up against the wall, effectively pinned between Dean’s hands, which were against the same wall on either side of said handsome man’s head. That had to be Castiel. Dean was obviously doing a bang-up job “helping” him. Not that Castiel seemed to mind; his head was back, eyes closed, face flushed, jaw slack and he was panting hard. Dean, whose back was to Charlie, was bent into the crook of Castiel’s neck, kissing the exposed skin. Arousal was so heavy in the small space, Charlie immediately worried she might get pregnant from the doorway. And then Castiel moaned deeply and the sweet smell of maple flooded the room. Dean growled in the back of his throat and Charlie knew exactly where this was headed, and quickly.

“Dean!” she barked. Castiel’s eyes shot open and Dean wheeled around, and both men stared at her like deer caught in the headlights of the biggest semi truck known to man. Charlie was hit with a nose full: desire, anxiety, possessiveness, embarrassment and… oh shit! She took one look at Castiel and realized that he had no idea what was about to happen.

“Out!” she screamed at Dean.

Dean stared at her blankly.

“Dean Winchester get out of here NOW!” Charlie demanded, stepping into the bathroom and grabbing him by his plaid shirt. She pulled him past her and literally shoved him out of the restroom. She had to break this up before neither of the men could control themselves anymore, which could be minutes away. Then she put her face dangerously close to Dean's, scanning his red eyes and praying he was still in control, trying to think of something that would get through and buy her some time. “You going to fuck your brother’s boyfriend under his nose in a sports bar bathroom, Dean?” she hissed. She watched the red fade quickly from his eyes as confusion took over. “Go get some air, _immediately_. Then find Sam and get us a table. Order Castiel and me large waters. Go!” Then she slammed the door in his face.

Castiel looked at Charlie like she was from another planet. “Hey there,” she said soothingly. “I hate it when I miss the opening act, but let me catch you up, okay? My name is Charlie and I have known Dean and Sam for a very long time. You, my friend, are obviously in love with one of them, just not the one I thought. And sweetie, I think you’re going into heat.”

After five seconds of uncomfortable silence, Castiel whispered, “Thank you.”

Charlie fumbled around in her purse and handed him a slick pad and a travel-sized spray bottle. “Scent blocker,” she said with a smile. Then she turned Castiel around and gently pushed him into a stall.

A stranger opened the door, took one look at Charlie standing in front of a urinal and wordlessly retreated.

“Please don’t tell him. Let me. Sam deserves that much,” came from behind the closed stall door. Castiel’s voice was laced with shame and pain.

Charlie gritted her teeth, thinking of Sam and the pretty blonde. What the hell kind of love polygon was going on with these boys? Castiel didn’t deserve to feel like this, but it wasn’t her story to tell. “Of course, sweetie,” she replied.

The stall door opened and a slightly disheveled but much more composed Castiel emerged. “I can’t stay,” he admitted. “I need to leave before I’m unable to drive.” He swallowed and looked down at his new best friend. “Charlie I can’t thank you enough. I am so sorry to put you in this position.”

“I’m glad I was here, Castiel. Just come to the table and grab some water first. Then you’re right, you should go before every Alpha in this place gets a whiff of you, ‘cause you still smell like Christmas morning, love.” She smiled at him, then reached out to give Castiel a big hug. “Let’s go.”

It only took a few minutes to find the brothers, both lost in their own thoughts and drinking a beer. They simultaneously looked up as Castiel and Charlie approached.

“Hey there! Everything okay?” Sam asked, scanning both faces and silently praying that Charlie had kept her mouth shut. The forced smile on Castiel’s face left no doubt in Sam’s mind – Castiel obviously knew and wanted to be a thousand miles away from Sam as soon as possible.

“I need to go,” Castiel said, reaching for a glass of water and avoiding eye contact with both Winchesters. “I apologize, Sam, for leaving so suddenly, but I’m not feeling well.”

Dean looked at Castiel imploringly. Charlie shot him a glare and he dropped his eyes.

“Sure, Castiel. I, uh, I’ll call you okay? Or you call me. When you feel better,” Sam stammered.

He was such as asshole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster chapter. Hope you like. In the words of Austin Powers: "And I'm spent..."

_Sam was such an asshole,_ Dean thought _. I mean really. Castiel said he didn’t feel well and Sam just let him go like that? He didn’t even ask what was wrong or offer to help._ _I would have asked. I would have driven him home or taken him to the doctor._

The more he thought about it, the madder Dean got.

It was Monday morning and thankfully Dean worked Tuesday through Saturday this week so he could lay in bed and replay yesterday’s events over and over in his mind, being alternatingly mortified and turned on by his own behavior. He would have cussed Sam out over the phone or in person last night if he hadn’t been worried that Sam would figure out he had pinned Castiel to the bathroom wall.

Thank God for Charlie.

Dean exhaled and rolled over, trying not to think about Castiel but of course Castiel was all he could think about. Dean had fallen hard from the moment he saw those shockingly blue eyes over Sam’s shoulder. Castiel smelled like every winter morning Dean had ever fantasized about – snuggled on a couch under thick blankets, all warm and cozy in a cabin in the Canadian woods with snow falling outside.

Dean wondered if Castiel would taste like maple syrup when he came down Dean’s throat.

He groaned and closed his eyes.

He couldn’t be the guy who stole his brother’s man. No way. But Sam said they had only gone out the one time. How serious could they be? Besides, he wasn’t alone in that bathroom. Judging by Castiel’s reaction, he was as attracted to Dean as Dean was to him. That had to count for something, right?

Castiel had this amazing scent, he was gorgeous, he was strong as fuck, and he was a grown-ass man with his shit together enough to be wearing a tie. Dean couldn’t think of a sexier combination. He wanted to know what Castiel did for a living, what books he read, and whether he believed UFOs were real. He wanted to know what Castiel looked like under that suit. And he wanted that maple scent in his kitchen, all over his sheets, and on his skin.

How was Dean going to find him? Dean needed to talk to him _._ He needed Castiel _here_. Dean needed to know he was safe and healthy so badly his hands shook slightly just thinking about it. He needed to see him with his own eyes and take care of him.

Charlie!

Dean sat up in his bed. Charlie could get Castiel’s number. Then he could at least text Castiel and make sure he was okay. He took a deep breath and realized that Charlie may not be on board with his plan. She saw them both at their worst yesterday and Dean probably came across as a sex-crazed Alpha lunatic. He reached for his phone.

**D: Sorry about yesterday. Thanks for being there.**

After five minutes with no response, Dean got out of bed, took a piss and brushed his teeth. He was in the process of pulling a t-shirt over his head when he heard his phone ping. He banged his shin into the corner of his bed in his hurry to grab it.

**C: No prob. You cool off yet?**

**D: Yeah. Is Cas ok? Worried.**

**C: Cas huh? He’ll be fine in a few.**

**D: Days? Flu?**

**C: No u idiot. You lick-started his hormones.**

Dean stared at the phone, realizing that probably wasn’t a typo. Shit. He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to think while every atom in his body screamed. _Cas was in heat._

**D: Is he ok?**

**C: I’m sure he’ll survive**

**D: I feel like a dick. Pls see if I can text him**

**C: Bad idea**

Dean ran his hand down his face. He had to get Charlie to understand. Dean had heard stories about Omega heats and he knew what his ruts were like. He felt certain that if he was experiencing a rut right now he would be tearing out of his skin to get to Cas.

He also knew why Charlie was hesitating. She had been the voice of reason yesterday. What if Dean called Cas’ number and Cas, not being lucid, begged Dean to come over? While Dean was not-so-secretly hoping that would be the case, he wouldn’t take advantage. He could help. God he wanted to help.

**D: I want to help him**

**C: Is that what the kids call it these days?**

**D: If he feels like I do and in heat then he’s hurting. Pls check.**

The phone went quiet and it occurred to Dean that this might take a while. He fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly his absolutely brilliant brain conjured up Cas sweaty and naked on some big-ass, four-poster bed. He was sitting on a dildo and pumping his cock, coming all over Egyptian cotton sheets screaming Dean’s name.

“Fuck,” he whispered aloud. He was going to save that image for later.

Right now he needed to do something. He pulled himself off his bed and headed for the kitchen.

Soup!

 _This is a great idea_ , Dean thought, smiling. He opened a low cabinet and grabbed his mom’s old crock pot before walking to his pantry and pulling out chicken broth, a can of corn, a can of black beans, and two cans of fire-roasted tomatoes. He dumped everything in the pot and then grabbed a bag of frozen chicken breasts from the freezer, tossing in two pieces along with a cup of water. Dean made his way to the refrigerator, grabbing an onion, garlic and a green pepper. He gave them all a rough chop and tossed them into the pot. Next came spices – oregano, basil, garlic powder, salt and pepper. He set the temp to low and locked the lid in place.

He was in the process of making himself a grilled cheese sandwich when his phone finally beeped again. It was a text from Charlie with a phone number and a message.

**C: Make good choices**

\---------------------------------------------

**D: Hey this is Dean. U ok?**

It took an excruciating 60 minutes before Dean saw a response.

**Cas: Hello Dean. Not a good time.**

Dean exhaled.

**D: I know. Feel awful. Can I bring soup?**

He added a picture of the crock pot.

**Cas: U made that?**

**D: Not just a pretty face ; )**

Nothing.

**D: I’ll leave it on your front stoop.**

Nothing.

**D: Cas pls let me help. Worried.**

It took 30 more minutes for Cas to respond, during which time Dean came up with four exceptional ideas about why Cas’ hands were too busy to type.

**Cas: What do you want?**

**D: Need to know ur ok. R u drinking water?**

**Cas: I want a mate, Dean. I want a family. What do you want?**

Oh. Dean sat on his tan sofa and stared at the phone. It only took him seven seconds to man up and type the truth.

**D: I want that 2. I used to think I didn’t.**

**D: I want u Cas. Want to be there 4 u.**

Dean put his phone down and cleaned up the kitchen. No response. He made his bed. No response.

**Cas: What about Sam?**

**D: I’ll tell him. I’ll call him now**

**Cas: 20455 Calle Allegra. We’ll call him when you get here.**

**Cas: Bring the soup**

\-----------------------------------------------

Dean pulled up to a light brown, two-story home with a patch of green grass in the front and a white Toyota Camry in the driveway. He double-checked the address. It didn’t take much to imagine bicycles on the front porch and kids yelling from the back yard. It pulled at Dean’s chest in a way he wasn’t expecting.

He set the crock pot down and rang the bell. His phone pinged five seconds later.

**Cas: Unlocked Bsmnt**

Dean frowned. That text was decidedly different than the previous ones. It must be getting bad. Plus, Cas left the front door unlocked and that wasn’t a safe move. He wondered if Cas had a gun or a tazer. Or a can of mace. He wondered how Cas would feel about a German Shepherd.

Sure enough, the door swung open easily. Dean gently kicked it closed and stepped into a formal living room decorated in warm neutrals with a slightly Americana theme. He kept walking to the kitchen, setting the crock pot on the counter before tossing his leather coat on the back of a chair.

The dishwasher hummed.

“I’ll be down in a sec, Cas,” he called out, looking for the closest electrical outlet. Once he had the crock pot back on, Dean returned to the front door and locked the deadbolt, taking the lack of a safety chain personally. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a Gatorade from the refrigerator. Fearing that Cas may not have eaten since yesterday, Dean scooped up two apples. Satisfied for the time being, he looked around for a door leading down to a basement. He found it next to the laundry room.

Cas’ scent was much stronger at the bottom of the stairs. It permeated the entire finished basement with a warm, homey aroma that reached into Dean’s core and settled there. He breathed in deeply, letting his nose lead him down the hall to the last room on the left.

The door was ajar. “Cas?” he asked, pushing it open and peering inside. Dean’s legs turned a little rubbery at the sight that greeted him.

The room was set up as a soft nest for a six-foot-tall man. Two full-sized mattresses lay side by side on the floor, covered in sheets, blankets and at least 15 pillows. A ceiling fan blew lazily overhead. Dean spied an iPod hooked to a Bluetooth speaker and a door that led to an attached bathroom. A small black mini fridge sat in the far corner, and next to it were a trash can and a duffel bag. Although the blinds were closed, outside light softly illuminated the room.

What really got him was the smell of Cas in heat. It was entrenched in the space, having soaked into the fibers of every piece of linen. It seemed to hang in the air and Dean felt heady with it. Added to that was the unmistakable aroma of sex and frustration. He wondered fleetingly if this actually was a monumentally bad idea. He concentrated on breathing through his mouth and _not_ going red like he had in the sports bar bathroom. He also tried _not_ to think about the growing erection in his pants, which of course threw a good dose of arousal out of his pores.

Too late. Dean heard a grunt from below him and spotted a shock of dark brown hair. Castiel was most likely the very large ball shape under a cream-colored sheet, surrounded by what must have been 42 pillows. His eyes were closed and a sheen of sweat plastered his hair to his forehead.

Dean kicked off his shoes and sat cross-legged in front of the mattresses. He scooted the snacks just inside the door. “Hey,” he said softly. “I like what you’ve done with the place. Uh, I brought you something to drink and an apple. Can you sit up?”

Blue eyes looked at him groggily.

“I’m coming in, man,” Dean warned.

“Shirt,” Castiel whispered in a voice so deep Dean almost didn’t register it. “Off.”

Dean looked down and shrugged, removing his t-shirt. Cool air from the fan immediately raised goosebumps on his skin. He did a quick scan and decided to stack a bunch of pillows against the far wall. Once done, he grabbed a Gatorade and an apple, sat against the pillows and waited. Cas dragged himself over, sitting up beside Dean and taking the offered drink. He downed the bottle in three gulps.

Dean twisted to face him, brushing the hair off Cas’ forehead. “I’ve never done this, so just tell me what you need, okay?”

Castiel nodded, then slumped against Dean and snuggled his way into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. The tension in Cas’ neck and shoulders seemed to evaporate. “Gabe’s sofa,” he murmured.

On reflex, Dean tensed. “Uh, who’s Gabe?”

“Brother,” Cas reassured.

They sat like that in silence for a few moments. “Talk,” Cas requested.

Dean dropped the apple and slid his arm around Castiel’s waist, moving him in between his own legs to hold him close. “I’m 36. I’m an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach,” he teased. Castiel slapped him in the chest. "I manage an auto shop for my uncle. Well, Dad's best friend. We specialize in transmissions. Been doing that for a long time. I have my own place about 15 minutes from here. ”

Castiel’s breathing was getting a little choppy. Dean felt hot breath on his neck and Cas’ fingers gripping just a little harder on his hip. He paused.

“Family?” Cas rasped.

Dean gulped. “Mom died when Sammy and I were little. Dad died in a car accident nine years ago.”

“So sorry,” Castiel whispered. He was starting to pant lightly. “What makes you happy?”

“My brother,” Dean replied easily. “My car. She's beautiful. 1967 Chevy Impala.” He reached out to cup Castiel’s face. “I can’t wait to show her to you.” He leaned over and kissed Cas’ lips, taking his time as he slowly rubbed Cas’ jaw with his thumb. Castiel instantly felt 15 degrees hotter and the smell of maple got noticeably deeper.

Castiel whimpered. Strong arms just pulled him tighter. Dean closed his eyes and tried to breathe.

“You a good man, Dean?” Cas asked through clenched teeth.

Dean pulled back and looked into piercing blue eyes that were starting to get glassy. “Never killed anyone. Never robbed a bank. Help little old ladies across the street,” he said quietly, leaning in to skim his lips over Castiel’s. “I’ve slept around, Cas. I’ve been in love once in my life and she broke my heart. Changed me. I don’t want to be that anymore.”

“Didn’t ask you over for soup,” Castiel choked out.

Dean’s shocked laugh turned into a groan as he felt Cas’ hot hands searing into his skin, rubbing across his chest, unconsciously scent marking him to keep all other Omegas away. Suddenly Dean was on his back and Castiel peered down at him. “Need you Dean. Want you so much. Can I?”

“Anything,” Dean promised.

Then hands were on his jeans, quickly stripping him.

“You have condoms, Cas?” he asked the ceiling. Blue eyes were suddenly back in his field of vision, frowning.

“No,” Cas huffed. He lowered his mouth to Dean’s ear, sucking in a fleshy lobe. “You clean? I want you,” Cas panted, “coming inside me. Over and over, Dean. That’s what. This is about.”

“Shit,” Dean hissed, squinting his eyes shut to keep from going off like a geyser. “Yeah, I’m clean, but still. I…Cas we have time. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Cas’ fingertips were like smoldering embers trailing down his legs and Dean was having a very hard time focusing. “Just let me get tested and make sure. I want to take you out, Cas. You can meet my friends. Let me do this right. SHIT!” Cas was branding his hips with his thumbs and Dean was instantly hard. “Then I will mate you and fuck you full of 17 pups, I swear to God! Wallet, Cas! Back pocket!” he yelled. Cas’ hands were gone and then a wallet smacked his bare stomach. For a blinding second Dean forgot how to get his fingers to work. He fumbled through the leather and kissed the fucking condom when it fell out.

Lips were immediately pressed hard against Dean’s as he struggled to cover his cock. Cas’ tongue licked into Dean’s mouth and as soon as the condom was on, Dean gave himself up to Cas, who wordlessly straddled him, raising himself up over Dean’s rock-hard dick. Cas looked into his eyes, searching for what Dean didn’t know. Then Cas’ breath hitched and he dove in for another kiss as Dean felt his cock just breach Cas’ slick hole.

“Cas!” Dean mumbled into the other man’s mouth. His hands shot out to stop Cas. “You can’t just…”

“Shh…” Cas soothed, and sank down slowly, feeling his body stretch and almost sobbing with pleasure. “Yes, yes,” he chanted, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. For his part, Dean was certain his eyes had rolled back in his head and he moaned so loudly he would have been embarrassed if he could have remembered how to be.

\--------------------------------

Castiel had never had an Alpha during a heat; he’d never known anyone he wanted to share this with, anyone he could trust like this. He thought about all of the horrible, painful, sweaty, frustrating heats he had endured during his life, jerking off with stupid pieces of plastic shoved up his ass. This was so much better. Dean was so much better. It was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt – like an itch he had needed to scratch for days was finally satisfied. He was a well-adjusted, adult male who was literally crying he felt so good.

He sat up and started grinding into Dean, pressing strong hands into Dean’s shoulders as he shifted to take that incredible, thick cock as far inside him as he could. “More,” he pleaded.

Dean’s feet went flat on the mattress and he started bucking up into Cas’ ass, sliding through the slick into the amazing, tight heat of him. Castiel groaned and raised himself up slightly to give Dean more room to thrust. He felt Dean’s hands on his thighs while his hips rocked into Castiel in a quick rhythm that felt perfect. “So good,” he gasped. “Don’t stop.”

A moan from beneath him got Castiel’s attention. He looked down into Dean’s green eyes and smiled. Dean never broke his pace as he smiled in return. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Cas,” he said reverently. Castiel had no idea what Dean was talking about. It was Dean who was breathtaking. Then he felt hands on his ass, squeezing and spreading him open with every upward movement. Cas felt lightheaded with the sensation of Dean that much deeper. His head instinctively dropped back. He exposed his neck and his dick leaked. He would have floated away if Dean’s hands didn’t have such a firm grip on him. Time stood still as Dean moved inside Castiel’s body, lighting him up.

Sex with Dean was unreal. He wanted to do this forever. They moved together perfectly. Dean fit inside _perfectly_. Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean again, trying to explain how he felt, what was happening to him. Thank you. Thank you. Need you. Want you. So good. Don’t ever stop.

Oh God, he couldn’t wait for Dean’s knot.

Castiel’s eyes shot open. “Dean,” he whispered urgently. “Knot. Please.”

“Yeah?” Dean panted.

Castiel nodded.

“Now?”

Castiel nodded.

“Roll over,” Dean insisted.

Castiel dismounted, instantly craving Dean back in his body. He was on his hands and knees when he heard Dean curse behind him. Then Dean was sliding back inside, spreading him wide again, filling him, and Castiel cried out. Dean was already searching for Castiel’s prostate and when he found it, Castiel wailed. Dean picked up the pace, hitting that amazing spot over and over, moaning his name. Every nerve ending in Castiel’s body seemed electrified, yet he somehow identified a new pressure on his rim and knew vaguely that it had to be Dean’s knot. Dean pushed in with a final thrust and Castiel came so hard he screamed. Then gravity stopped working; he felt weightless and everything went white.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel blinked his eyes open and sighed. He watched the ceiling fan spin, feeling the slight breeze it created travel across his skin. He felt…comfortable. Peaceful. A beautifully freckled face came into focus.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Dean said smiling.

Dean was sitting cross-legged with Castiel’s head resting on a pillow in his lap.

“Is it mo…”

“No, it’s not morning,” Dean assured him.

“Did I?”

“Mmm hmm,” Dean nodded.

“How long?”

“About 30 minutes.”

A hand was brushing the hair away from Castiel’s forehead. The gentle press of fingertips felt so…soothing. Castiel just shook his head in wonder. Nothing ever felt soothing during a heat. He never felt comfortable or peaceful. It didn’t make any sense, but he wasn’t going to argue with the fact that Dean’s presence had a profound effect on him. He chuckled to himself.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Dean, what did you do to me?” Castiel asked jokingly.

Dean grinned but then tried to look serious as he gazed down on the face in his lap. “In my purely professional opinion, I would say I fucked you senseless.”

Castiel barked out a laugh. “I agree with your diagnosis,” he replied, reaching up to touch Dean’s jaw. “I may have to keep you chained in my basement from here on out.”

“Doesn’t seem like such a bad gig,” Dean countered. “Feed me cheeseburgers and coffee and you’ve got a deal.” Dean’s eyes trailed down Castiel’s naked form before returning to his face. “How’re you feeling, Cas?”

“I have never felt this good during a heat in my entire life. I may have never felt this _good_ in my entire life. I’m sure that will go straight to your head, but it should.” He paused. “You were incredible, Dean,” he said affectionately; happiness and satisfaction surrounded him. “Such a good Alpha,” he added teasingly.

“Damn straight!” Dean laughed. “How does this usually go for you?”

“Well,” Castiel said, inhaling deeply and checking his internal clock, “I probably have about an hour before your services will be required again.” His stomach decided to pick that moment to grumble audibly and Dean straightened.

“Soup’s on, sweetheart,” he said happily. “Let’s get you some nourishment before Round Two.”

Castiel crawled over to the corner of the room and unzipped a black canvas duffel bag he kept there. He rooted around until he found a pair of underwear and crawled into them under Dean’s appreciative gaze. A warm hand reached out for his, and Cas couldn’t help but smile at being led through his own basement and up into the kitchen, where Dean deposited him in front of the island. Castiel took that moment to cross over to the refrigerator and grab two bottles of water, handing one to Dean. Then he leaned his back against the counter and watched Dean move around his kitchen.

Without any prodding, Dean had located soup bowls, spoons and a ladle. He was humming a tune Castiel couldn’t place, looking completely at home. Castiel would swear later that it was at that moment he fell in love.

Dean was in the process of handing him a bowl of soup when he noticed the look on Castiel’s face. “What?” he asked.

He hadn’t made it to 36 and yet remained single by accident. Castiel was unusual. He knew that. And in love with Dean Winchester or not, he wasn’t going to compromise his values. He would always stay true to himself. “Did you mean what you said before?” he asked, calmly blowing on a spoonful of soup.

“Yes,” Dean replied. His eyes were closed and he was savoring the contents of his own bowl. “Which part?”

“The mate and pups part.”

Dean looked at Cas as he slurped another spoonful of chicken and broth into his mouth. “Mmm hmm.”

“I’m no shrinking violet, Dean,” Cas asserted, bringing himself up to all six feet.

“I can see that, Cas,” Dean agreed slowly.

“I manage a team of 12 people. I run the quality control department for a Fortune 500 company. I enjoy my work and I’m a valued contributor.” He had to keep his emotions in check, which was virtually impossible in a heat, but this needed to be said.

“Impressive resume,” Dean said helpfully, scenting anxiety from the man across from him. He turned to set his bowl down on the kitchen counter. “What’s your worry here?” He walked over and stopped six inches from Cas. Realization dawned. “You think I might be some bully Alpha who likes ‘em barefoot and pregnant?” He closed the space between them and slid his arms around Cas’ waist. “Hey, I want you. Just like this. You are…” Dean nuzzled his nose into the crook of Castiel’s neck. “one sexy middle manager.”

Castiel was still tense. He heard the words but he had heard them before.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” Dean offered. “I don’t want to change you. I want to be with you.” He nudged at Cas’ neck, inhaling that delicious scent. “Be what you need.”

Castiel felt his knees give just a little. Dean this close was simply intoxicating. With considerable effort, he pulled back and searched Dean’s eyes. “You are such a contradiction,” he whispered. “Big Alpha on the outside; big softy on the inside.”

“Mmmm,” Dean hummed. “Big Omega on the outside; BAMF on the inside.”

“What?”

“Bad.” Dean kissed Cas’ collarbone. “Ass.” Lips brushed up Cas’ neck. “Mother.” A tongue swiped under Castil’s jaw. “Fucker.” Dean gently put his teeth on the skin under Cas’ ear.

“Shit,” Castiel panted.

Dean pulled back and grinned. “Look at you, Mister Potty Mouth.”

Castiel felt a little awestruck. He put down his bowl and decided to see if Dean would put his money where his mouth was. Never in a million years would he consider this with Raphael, but Castiel took a deep breath and prayed that Dean was the real deal or this could go very badly. He gave Dean an expectant look, placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders, and gently pushed down.

Desire flashed in Dean’s eyes and lit up the kitchen as he sank to his knees in front of Castiel’s crotch. Cas’ body was already responding, the slightest amount of slick seeping from his ass as the aroma of maple filled Dean’s nose. Dean’s hands reached behind to stroke the back of Cas’ thighs and he licked his lips. Dean glanced up at Cas, who smiled down at him.

“Will you suck me off on your knees, Winchester?” Castiel taunted, his voice deep and his fingers already tugging on Dean’s short hair. “Let me come in your mouth?”

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the bulge in front of him, running his lips over the cotton. “Abso-fucking-lutely,” he murmured. “Want to taste you, Cas.”

“You like this, Alpha?” Cas continued. “Following orders like a good boy?” He felt Dean moan as well as heard it.

“Fuck,” Dean all but whispered. He looked up imploringly. “Can I?”

Actually, that might have been the exact moment Castiel fell in love.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Cas breathed. “Kiss me.”

Dean was on his feet, pressing into Cas with his entire body, claiming his mouth. Castiel broke away for air and pushed Dean back. “Call your brother and then we’re going back downstairs. I want you blowing me in the shower when the next wave hits.”

\---------------------------------

“It’s the Eye of the Tiger, it’s the thrill of the fight, risin’ up to the chall…”

Sam quickly pressed the mute button on his phone.

“Do you need to get that?”

“Nope,” Sam replied, kissing Jess’ hand. She looked like an angel in a white, sleeveless dress that plunged low in the front and the back. He couldn’t believe she was sitting here with him, agreeing to have dinner when they’d just met 24 hours earlier. He felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

Jess just smiled at him with watery blue eyes that he could swim in forever.

He gently turned her hand over and skimmed her wrist with his lips. Peaches and cream. Sam breathed in slowly and smiled at her reassuringly before returning her hand to the table. Jess was so perfect it almost hurt.

“So a lawyer, huh?” she asked.

It occurred to Sam that this would be a good opportunity to have a conversation instead of drool all over his future mate, wife and mother of his 2.5 children. He cleared his throat. “Yes. I work at Sandover and Sandover. We specialize in Omega rights cases, particularly where pups are involved.”

“Really?” Jess queried. “What got you involved in Omega rights law?” She watched Sam intently over her water glass, and Sam could tell that the job interview portion of the evening had officially started.

“Well, it was my mom, actually. She inspired me. She died when we were young – I was really young. But Dean and my dad told me stories about her. She was an Omega, and she was always helping other Omegas who got into domestic situations with their mates. So I thought if it was important to her, then it should be important to me too.”

“That’s very admirable, Sam. Not an area that I would think would appeal to many Alphas.”

“You’d be surprised, Jess,” Sam said earnestly. “Omegas are very important to our heritage, our culture. The instinct to protect them manifests in many ways. All of the firm’s senior partners are Alphas.”

“Hmm,” she nodded. “You know I got a lot of push back from my family when I went to college. I think a college education is important and should be available to everyone who wants it.”

Sam easily spotted the little challenge there.

“Couldn’t agree with you more, Moore,” he said playfully. “I mean it’s 2015, not 1915. Seriously, though. All of my kids will have the chance to go to college if that’s what they want to do.”

“All of them?” Jess smirked. “How many pups do you want?”

“Two or three would be good,” Sam smiled back. “How about you? Do you want a family?”

“Two or three would be good,” she repeated.

Sam gently rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. “Do we need to talk religion too? We’re hitting all the ‘not-safe-for-a-first-date’ topics here,” he said lightheartedly.

“Well the cult leaders have to watch us the first time we have sex, but there’s only 24 of them, so it’s not too intimidating,” Jess grinned.

“Will they provide written or oral feedback?” Sam countered.

“Oral, baby,” Jess said with a wink.

Sam chuckled and brought her hand up to his lips again. She was perfect. He just had to figure out how to keep Dean away from her.

\------------------------------------------------

“Fuck!” Dean growled. This time he wasn’t going to be able to control it. Lukewarm water pounded his back and miles of hot, pale skin stretched in front of him. He ran his hands up and down Cas’ sides, his mouth millimeters from the tip of Cas’ leaking cock. Red started to stain his vision.

“Winchester!” Castiel barked. He was panting and right on the edge of coherence. He had maybe 15 seconds before he wouldn’t give a damn what Dean did to him as long as the end result was painting Dean’s face in white streaks. “What did I say?”

They lay in Cas’ tub, the Omega pressed up against the back with one leg hanging over the side and Dean crouched on a folded towel in between Castiel’s legs, taking the brunt of the shower’s spray. He moved his hands from Cas’ skin to the sides of the tub and shifted forward, hovering over Cas like a lion about to devour a gazelle, if a gazelle looked like Cas’ extremely hard cock. He looked up into Cas’ eyes with complete desperation.

“Not until the timer,” he grumbled.

“Then?” Castiel urged. He really didn’t think either of them would make it. There were two minutes still to go.

Dean grinned. “Three fingers, best blow job of your life, and then you come on my face,” he vowed. “Cas, I gotta have you now, man. Fuck the timer.”

“So ready, Dean,” Castiel teased. “Smell how much I want you? One finger just against me. Feel how slick I am.”

“You bastard,” Dean whispered but obeyed. He placed his pointer finger against Cas’ hole and made slow figure eights in the slick there, applying just enough pressure to ensure that Cas would beg him to push in. He heard Cas grunt to muffle himself and keep from demanding that Dean just do it already. Dean pleaded with his eyes. “Please, sweetheart. I know you want me to. Just one finger?”

“Lick the tip of my cock, Dean,” Castiel gasped. “ONCE.”

“I swear to God, Cas…” but then he dipped his head and licked the slit at the tip of Castiel’s dick, cleaning the pre-come off. Dean’s skin tingled. It _did_ taste like…Cas shook beneath him.

“Kiss me,” Castiel panted. Hopefully Dean’s tongue would keep him from giving in. Dean surged up to press into Cas’ mouth and the Omega moaned as the scent of soft, supple leather overwhelmed his brain and made his cock leak again. He allowed himself the fantasy of rutting naked against Gabe’s huge caramel-colored leather sofa until he came on the cushions. Kali would murder him.

An electronic beep brought him back. Suddenly, Dean’s tongue was gone. Cas opened his eyes to see freckles and an almost wicked grin. “You taste like maple syrup, Cas,” Dean gloated. Then he slid all three fingers into Castiel in one smooth motion that had Cas canting his hips and keening. Dean shushed him as he smoothly pumped his fingers in and out of Castiel’s ass, watching in amazement at how readily the man’s body accepted them. Then he slowly twisted his hand and stretched his fingers inside, stroking against his prostate. Cas howled, leaking pre-ejaculate that Dean just lightly licked off the top of Cas’ cock.

“Feel good, babe? You like having my fingers in your ass?” Dean huffed. He leaned down and licked from the base of Cas’ cock to the tip.

Castiel responded with a string of incoherent vowel sounds.

That was the tipping point. Dean felt that primal part of his brain kick in and he gave in to the feeling of letting instincts take over. He grunted, his fingers surrounded by strong, hot muscle that clamped down and released him in waves. Castiel’s eyes were glued to Dean’s, dilating at the realization that the green he loved was gone, swallowed by black pupils surrounded by a definite ring of Alpha red. Dean licked his lips very slowly and then lowered and opened over the tip of Cas’ dick. He breathed out hotly against Cas’ already hot skin.

“Do it, Dean!” he urged. “Now!”

Dean growled and then took all of Cas in his mouth in a smooth, slow slide. Cas arched and said something that sounded like “yes” and “fuck” and “ah” but Dean was too far gone to figure it out. He was only going on Cas’ pheromones at this point, and the bathroom was cloudy in pleasure and want. He flattened his tongue against the underside of Castiel’s cock, pushing against the vein there as he pulled up. He bobbed at the top before pushing against Cas’ slit with the tip of his tongue, tasting that glorious maple and slightly bitter tang as his work on Castiel’s prostate elicited a steady trickle of pre-come.

Hands were suddenly in Dean’s hair, pulling, but that didn’t feel right. He shook his head and looked up, but Cas instinctively understood, immediately sliding those hands down to cup Dean’s jaw instead. Dean’s brain insisted that he be in control, satisfying his mate – who was _in heat_ – and needing to hear Cas make the moans and shouts that signaled his pleasure. His own dick was hard as a rock, twitching every time Cas’ body shuddered.

Dean slid his mouth down Cas’ length again, coating it in his saliva before swallowing so Cas could feel the pressure of Dean’s mouth all around him. Castiel rewarded him with a moan that Dean felt in his toes. “Yes, Dean! Please!” Cas called out. So Dean bobbed three times, then took Cas down and swallowed around him again. On the fourth pass Castiel let out an unholy cry. Dean reared back as Cas pulsed cum on Dean’s left cheek and lips.

Castiel was nearly boneless but tossed himself at Dean quickly. He lovingly held Dean’s face, gently tipping it back so the water from the shower head could rinse Dean's skin. “So good for me,” he panted. “Taking such good care of me, Dean.”

Dean breathed heavily, regaining his composure as the water soothed his skin. He felt like his face had been scorched but Cas was praising him and he would do anything to make Cas happy.

“Come on, Alpha,” Castiel smiled. “Your turn. Come on my stomach.”

Dean leaned over Cas again, gripping the edge of the tub tightly as Cas mustered up the energy to stroke Dean's cock. Castiel tried a couple of lazy tugs, but Dean could tell that he could hardly keep his eyes open so Dean rolled his eyes and batted the other man’s hand away. Four pulls later and he was moaning loudly, watching his release mark Cas as his.


	10. Chapter 10

“Sam this is Castiel. I would like to talk…”

“Found some!” Dean shouted from the master bathroom.

Castiel looked at his bedroom ceiling for guidance. Sam was now going to hear his brother yelling in triumph on this recorded message. From Castiel. “…to you when you get this message. Please, Sam. This is important. Thank you.”

He tapped the red phone icon to end the call. “Dean!” he exclaimed. “Your brother just heard you in the background of the message I left!”

“But look what I found! I knew you had to have some kind of emergency stash around here somewhere.” Dean held two condoms, one in each hand, and waved them like a pair of maracas. “How old do you think these are? Do I need to check the expiration date?” he joked.

Cas was still annoyed, but a small smile crept across his face.

“See! I did good, right?” Dean prodded.

“Where did you find those?” Castiel asked as Dean walked over to where Cas sat on the corner of his queen-size bed. He reached out his hand so Dean pressed the one in the yellow wrapper into Cas’ palm. Castiel turned it over, trying to think where it might have been hidden in his bathroom and when he must have purchased it.

“In a black toiletry bag under your sink,” Dean answered. He playfully pushed Cas so he flopped back on the mattress, then crawled onto the bed and straddled Cas’ hips. “Was it a good trip?” he teased.

Castiel smirked, reaching out to run a finger down Dean’s bare stomach. “Obviously not, Dean, or I wouldn’t have returned with unused condoms.” Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel’s chest. “I don’t want to do this here,” Cas said quietly. “Not while I still smell like this.”

“Smell like what?” Dean murmured. “You smell fantastic, Cas. I’m trying to figure out how to get you on a cardboard cutout of a stack of pancakes and hang you from my rear view mirror.” Dean pressed Cas into the down comforter on his bed, nuzzling into his neck.

“Please, Dean. Downstairs?”

Dean heaved a sigh. “Sure thing. Come on.”

They made their way downstairs, making a pit stop to plug Cas’ phone into the charger he kept on the kitchen counter. Dean stood behind Cas, reaching around to hug him close. “Wanna watch a movie or something? How are you doing?” he asked into Castiel’s shoulder.

Cas glanced at the clock over the kitchen table. It was 7:35 pm. Although he should be exhausted, he felt surprisingly alert. Actually, his entire body felt alert, like his skin was just about to break out into gooseflesh. He was tingling all over, and it wasn’t from his heat. It started after the scent marking in the shower. It wouldn’t be permanent like a mating bite, but Dean’s scent had mixed with Castiel’s own, changing both of their chemistry for at least a day or two. Dean breathing on the back of Castiel’s neck was also doing some amazing things to him.

“A movie sounds good, Dean. Let’s see what’s on the dish.”

Dean kissed Cas’ shoulder blade then released him, strolling over to the pantry. A box of microwave popcorn caught his eye. He turned to catch Castiel watching him. “There’s that look again,” he said. “Am I overstepping my bounds here?”

Confusion flickered across Castiel’s face. “Dean, I love seeing you in my kitchen. This is my favorite room in the house and you look right at home, walking around shirtless in those jeans…” he trailed off.

“Hmmm,” Dean smiled. He walked up to Cas, moving to hug him but only reaching behind to grab a large bowl off the counter. “Good to know,” he teased. He unwrapped a packet and placed it in the microwave, pushing the popcorn button. Castiel just rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” Dean continued. “I have work tomorrow at 7:00.” He stopped there, unsure about wearing out his welcome. The past five hours had felt a little like a dream and he didn’t want it to end. In fact, Dean wanted to curl up with Cas and fall asleep tonight with his nose in that crazy dark hair, surrounded by 135 pillows. Actually, maybe every night, or at least until they could move the party to Cas’ queen-size bed. He shivered just the slightest at the thought.

“Of course,” Cas commented, nodding his head.

“Uh, I can stay as long as you’d like tonight and I can, uh, check in on you when I’m done tomorrow. In case you need more soup or something,” Dean added.

“Dean, would you consider staying the night? In case I need more soup?” Cas said mischievously.

“Mmm,” Dean replied, unable to control the smile that took over his face. He walked back over to Castiel and pulled him in tight so they stood chest to chest. Castiel chuckled as Dean scented his neck. The Omega twisted his head and Dean’s excitement seeped out, the mood in the kitchen instantly changing. “Sweetheart,” he whispered against the skin there, Alpha timber coating his voice, “you do that and I want to claim you right here in your kitchen."

Castiel’s eyes went wide. That voice went straight to his spinal cord and zinged down his body, lighting a fire everywhere. He instantly fully bared his neck and felt adrenaline grip his heart. Castiel’s legs wobbled and he whimpered as he felt himself get wet. Instinctively Cas knew that the timer in his body had reset.

“Sink my teeth into you while I bend you over that table,” Dean continued, caught in the fantasy playing out in his mind. “Fuck you hard and fast and then ram my knot in your ass just to hear you scream my name as you come on that cold wood.”

Dean spun Cas around and kicked out his legs, bending him over the counter and pushing down on his back. Dean pressed his growing erection into Castiel’s boxer briefs, rocking into him, and Castiel loudly moaned his approval. Dean unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his hips so now only two thin layers of cotton separated them before running his tongue up Cas’ spine, which had broken out in a sheen of sweat. He placed his palms on either side of Castiel’s head, effectively pinning the Omega in place.

Dean’s inner Alpha was ecstatic, every crevice of his primal brain applauding this fantastic idea as he rutted against Cas’ ass. Ever since the shower, his instincts were running right up at the surface. He felt connected to Cas strongly, more so than just picking up his scent. He rarely even thought the word “Cas” since then – just “mate” and “sweetheart” and about three other terms of endearment that he hadn’t yet been able to voice out loud.

“God, yes, Dean!” Cas begged, his knuckles were white as he grasped the side of the counter with one hand and the sink with the other. “Please! Do it!”

They were both panting hard. Then Dean realized his teeth were grazing the back of Cas’ shoulder and the man beneath him was shuddering, slick dampening his boxers. Dean teetered on the edge of giving Cas what he wanted, but alarm bells were sounding in the back of his mind and he stopped, laying his head on Cas’ back and struggling to regain control.

The microwave pinged, breaking the spell.

“Shit,” he said softly. “I’m sorry Cas. I don’t know where that came from. That’s not how I want to do it. This isn’t how I want to do it.” He kissed Castiel’s back and felt the man below him slump forward. “You want to get freaky in the kitchen, I will be happy to help. But I can’t mate you like this.”

Castiel was still and silent. Despair started to seep from him and Dean’s chest actually hurt.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean soothed. “Please don’t be upset with me. I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to do that. I wouldn’t treat you like that.”

“Treat me…?” Cas breathed. “Dean, I want you to.”

“It’s just the heat, man,” Dean countered. “You won’t say that in three days.”

“How can you…?” Cas moved to face him and Dean jumped back, realizing with a start that he still had Cas pinned to the counter.

“Cas,” he said softly, raising a hand to the Omega’s cheek, “You don’t want to tell your grandkids about how after knowing me for a day, your dick of a husband leaned you over the counter and fucked you during your heat, then put a mating bite on your shoulder blade when you couldn’t think straight.”

The look on Castiel’s face was pure bewilderment. “Is that what you think is happening here?”

“No! Well that’s what could have happened but that’s not… I mean I don’t want to be that guy,” Dean stammered.

“Dean, right now, even though I’m in heat, do I sound like I can’t think straight?”

“No,” he admitted.

“And didn’t I just give you my consent?” Castiel continued.

“Yes, but Cas you don’t…”

“Winchester,” Castiel interrupted, “are you treating me like some mindless, mewling Omega who doesn’t know what he wants? As if I cannot make up my…”

“Castiel stop it,” Dean said firmly. “Why can’t you see that I’m trying to do the right thing here?”

The strained silence lasted about a 30 seconds.

“What would it take? To convince you, Dean? I’m sorry but I love you. There,” he proclaimed, shrugged, arms crossed against his chest.

Dean swallowed. “You…”

“We just scent marked each other, you idiot,” Cas said heatedly. “You think I’m going to do that with just anyone?”

Without thinking, Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel tight, kissing him hard. Castiel was swamped with overwhelming scents from Dean – excitement, apprehension, amazement and love. Actual, real love. Cas went almost slack with relief, opening his mouth to let Dean in and savor the taste of him.

“I have an idea, and we have about 45 minutes to implement it,” Castiel whispered.

\-------------------------------------------------------

They sat on the sofa in the basement with Castiel’s laptop on Castiel’s lap, watching themselves in a small square in the bottom right corner of the screen.

A familiar bell tone sounded. “Yo! Cassie!” The screen wobbled to life and a sandy-brown-haired man came into focus, popping a Jolly Rancher into his mouth. The face in front of them erupted into a huge grin. “Who’s the stud muffin, bro?”

“Gabriel, this is Dean Winchester,” Castiel said, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. Gabriel was the most likely of all of his siblings to understand what was happening and be supportive. He was also the one Castiel thought Dean might be able to relate to the easiest.

“Wait, I thought it was _Sam_ Winchester of the Big Hands,” Gabriel replied.

Castiel glared at his brother, a look Dean unfortunately caught thanks to the little video that played in real time at the bottom of the screen. Dean turned to Cas. “Big Hands?”

“Unimportant,” he muttered. “Gabriel, this is Sam’s brother. Now before you say anything, please let me explain what is happen…”

“You’re in heat, Cas!” Gabriel interrupted, immediately getting angry. “What is anyone doing with you, let alone some unknown…is he an _Alpha_?!”

“Gabe, I am trying to explain. This is Dean and I know this will sound unbelievable, but I…” Castiel turned and looked into unsure green eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

“If you tell me you mated with some Alpha during your heat I will get in my car, drive down there and personally kick your friggin _ass_ Castiel!” Gabe shouted. He had stood quickly so now Cas and Dean were staring at the buttons on Gabriel’s brown plaid shirt.

“See, Cas, I told you,” Dean exclaimed. “This isn’t the right time, man. We can wait.”

“Wait?” Gabe said, tipping his head sideways to look into the webcam. “Shit, Cassie,” he said in a voice filled with shock and awe. He flopped down in his chair. “Are you serious, bro?”

Castiel smiled broadly. “Gabriel, I know how out of character this is but, I love him. We haven’t mated yet but I want to. And he wants to. I thought it would be helpful for him to meet my family first and vice versa.”

“Hmmm,” Gabriel hummed, a playful look in his eye. “Okay beefcake, I mean _Dean_ , what do you do?”

“I run an auto shop,” Dean replied.

“Well he’s not an Omega rights lawyer now, is he? Cassie you sure this is the Winchester you want?” Gabriel teased.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean shook his head. “Well ‘Cassie’? You sure I’m the Winchester you want?” he asked, frustration and insecurity peeking through.

Castiel looked at Dean, held his head between both of his hands, and drew Dean into a passionate, open-mouth kiss that instantly had Dean moaning.

“Jesus, bro! There’s kids in this house! Kali, cover your eyes!” Gabe called over his shoulder.

“Why, Gabe, what’s…oh my! Is that Castiel?!” came a voice from behind Gabriel. A statuesque, cocoa-skinned woman appeared behind Gabriel’s left shoulder. “Who is that man, Gabriel?”

“The _other_ Winchester!” Gabe hooted. “Hey, does this mean I won?”

“Is Castiel flipping you off?”

The connection dropped.

The call to Anna and Michael went about the same. Hester was a bit different. She grilled Dean about his background, hobbies and education, and then moved on to his life goals. Dean did his best to appear calm and sincere, while Castiel tried not to sweat for several reasons. After 20 minutes he decided to cut the video call short.

“Hester, I appreciate your interest, however I believe that we can continue this conversation later. I promise, Dean will have a PowerPoint presentation ready when you meet in person,” Cas grumbled. Small beads of sweat were forming along his hairline and his cheeks were already flushed. Dean gave his knee a reassuring squeeze off camera.

“No reason to get huffy, Castiel,” his sister shot back. “Nutshell, Winchester, Alpha to Alpha – I will rip your lungs from your chest if you…”

Dean looked as serious as possible and tried not to laugh at the second death threat of the afternoon.

“Yes, we understand Hester, I love you,” Cas replied. He smiled weakly and hung up.

“That went swell, honey!” Dean said loudly, laughing as he pulled Cas in close for a hug. He immediately registered Cas’ feverish skin and perspiration through his shirt and pulled back to check Cas’ face. “Oh, honey,” he said, voice full of concern. “Let’s get you cooled off.”

Upstairs, Castiel’s phone vibrated against the counter.

\------------------------------------------

“You have reached Castiel Novak, however I am unfortunately unable to take your call at this time. Please leave your name and contact information, and I will endeavor to return your call as soon as possible.”

Sam glanced up at Jess, who was walking back towards their table from the ladies’ room, and hung up the phone. He hadn’t bothered to listen to Castiel’s message, opting to call him back instead, but he had run out of time. He smiled at the vision in white that approached him as he slid his phone into his jacket pocket.

“Ready to go?” Sam asked, standing.

“Sure,” Jess nodded. “I had a really wonderful time tonight, Sam.”

Brown eyebrows drew together. “Jess, this evening has just begun,” Sam promised, reaching out to circle his arm around his date’s waist.

“Oooh,” Jess teased. “My apologies! Where are we headed to next then?”

“Well do you like to dance?” Sam asked, leading her between tables and towards the restaurant’s front doors.

“Do you?” she shot back.

Sam’s eyebrows did a little happy dance. “There’s a place on Coronado. It’s a big band club. What do you think?”

Jess shot him a 1000-watt smile. “Sounds fun, Sam!”

Moonshine was like stepping back into time and it was _packed_. A beautiful brunette with red lips and a satin dress that swished around her hips led them to a table for two right next to the dance floor. An eight-piece band complete with stand-up bass and a brass section accompanied a Frank Sinatra look-alike who was currently covering a Justin Timberlake tune from the 20/20 Experience album. Sam instantly thought of his brother. He’d have to call him tomorrow. Maybe.

“Can I get you a drink, doll?”

Sam looked up at their waitress, a tall blonde with Marilyn Monroe hair who sported the epitome of a strapless little black dress that barely reached mid-thigh. He smiled at Jess, whose huge grin indicated that she got as much of a kick out of the period attire as he did. She flipped a drink card over and quickly scanned it. “I’ll have a millionaire cocktail,” she smiled.

“Gin rickey,” Sam added.

The deep bass and trombones created a back beat that had them both gently swaying in their seats. The singer finished his tune, and then a thumping baseline began as he seductively crooned “Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face.” The entire club seemed to erupt in cheers.

“You know this song?” Sam yelled.

“Hell yes, I know this song!” Jess shouted back, standing. “Saw Panic! At The Disco last summer! Come on!”

They hopped onto the floor along with a good 40 people. Sam pulled Jess close, confidently assuming a dancer’s pose and started easily moving her across the floor. Jess threw her head back and laughed. “Oh my God you know how to foxtrot?!” she grinned, her eyes shining as she looked up into Sam’s. He easily spun her in a slow circle, admiring how her dress flowed along with her.

“The death of a bachelor…” bellowed from the dance floor, along with the singer’s voice.

The pair only laughed more.

“Seems so fitting for happy ever after…hoo!” It sounded like they were in the middle of a concert. Everyone in the club sang together, completely unconcerned about their ability to hold a tune, and attempted to hit the high note.

“How could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter,” Sam sang right to Jess. “At the expense of the death of a bachelor.” They shared a secret smile as Sam dipped Jess quickly then pulled her close. He paused and kissed her, his heart thumping at the feel of her smooth lips against his. It was quick and chaste. They broke apart and smiled before Sam led Jess back into the dance.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel panted lightly as he watched Dean strip off his clothes, his eyes raking over Dean’s tan flesh as each new area was exposed. The quick shower had cooled his skin and taken the edge off just enough to keep him sane, but Dean had offered him no relief under the shower’s spray. Castiel wanted to punch him for it, but Dean had promised something more if Castiel would be patient.

He was done with being patient.

He felt his skin ache solely because Dean hadn’t touched him in over 10 minutes now. He sat cross-legged in his nest, naked except for the cotton sheet across his lap. His hand found his growing hard-on almost unconsciously; he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the tiny amount of liquid at the tip and shivered at the sensation.

Dean was naked now but still busy in the small space. Castiel felt like he was losing his mind. “Dean,” he complained.

“Hang on a sec,” Dean smiled. He synched his phone to the Bluetooth speaker and started up one of his playlists. Next he turned on the light in the attached bathroom before closing the door most of the way, and then stacked four pillows against the far wall and settled against them. A heavy, almost mesmerizing beat poured softly out of the speakers and a sultry voice started to sing. Dean reached his hand out to Cas and gently pulled him into his lap so Cas faced him, sitting in between his legs, ankles snaking around Dean’s hips.

The feel of Dean’s skin against his was exhilarating, like sparks were flying across his torso. Those sparks lit a fire in his core and suddenly Castiel gasped as a wave of want passed through him, causing virtually every muscle from his waist to his knees to clench. He groaned and pitched forward, squeezing Dean’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks. Within seconds it passed, and Castiel slumped into Dean’s arms as he let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. Tried to warn you,” he whispered.

“My fault,” Dean soothed, massaging the tense muscles in Castiel’s lower back. “Just wanted to set the mood.”

“How are you?” Cas said hungrily, Dean’s fingers on his skin providing some small amount of relief. “This must be taking its toll.”

“I’m a giver, Cas,” Dean murmured, running his lips across Castiel’s collarbone.

Cas chuckled weakly. “You are certainly that.”

“Pretty sure this will be my last ‘O’ of the day. Not necessarily yours, sweetheart, but I’m about tapped out until tomorrow.”

Cas hummed in understanding and ground his pelvis against Dean’s. Dean let out a controlled breath as he grabbed Cas’ waist firmly and brought their cocks even closer together. Castiel felt his skin flush. “So let’s take our time and make this one spectacular, okay?” Dean asked.

“Hmm,” Cas replied, already distracted by the glorious feeling of Dean’s hardening dick against his hip.

Dean wiped Cas’ damp hair away from his face, tipping his jaw to slowly kiss him. Castiel closed his eyes, giving in to the sensation of a strong, warm palm traveling up his back, resting between his shoulder blades. Every square inch of skin that touched Dean felt like it was connected to the other man by invisible strings.

In the background, the singer pleaded, “Honey, I want to taste you. I want to skin you with my tongue.” Her voice surrounded Castiel like a cocoon. He concentrated on tasting Dean’s mouth, allowing his nerves to sizzle as their tongues slid against each other. He moaned softly.

“Kiss my neck, Cas,” Dean coaxed.

Castiel obliged, licking and kissing at the pulse point there. He ran his teeth under Dean’s jaw before scraping them against the stubble on Dean’s chin. Cas swayed lightly to the music as his mouth moved down to just above Dean’s left nipple.

Like a siren, the woman begged, “I want to feel you. I want it all.”

“Is that where you want it?” Dean asked quietly.

Castiel looked at Dean questioningly and blinked.

“Bite me, Cas,” Dean whispered. “Give me your mark. Make me yours.”

Castiel was still swaying, and he immediately thought he must have misheard Dean. The music _had_ lulled him into a bit of a daze. But he could feel the heat pouring off of the man in his arms and scented the exhilaration and anxiety mixing together as it leaked from Dean’s pores.

“No, Dean,” he replied slowly. “You mark me. Alphas don’t allow...”

“We mark each other Cas, or we don’t do it at all,” Dean explained. He looked at Cas expectantly.

Castiel’s brain rapidly tried to process this new information. No Omega he knew had ever marked his or her Alpha. Not _one_. Cas thought of the 20-something couples he knew as well. No. And Dean wasn’t from a progressive state like California or New York. He was born in Kansas. Conservative Kansas. He thought about Hester letting an Omega mark her and almost laughed.

Big, green eyes peered at him, completely confident in the request, and suddenly “mates marking each other” was the most logical idea Cas had ever heard. A gentle smile overtook his face and he shook his head at the amazing person in front of him.

A woman was asking him a question: “How do you want me? How do you want me?”

“You're positive?” Cas asked.

“Yes,” Dean nodded.

With a quick exhale, Castiel pushed Dean back against the pillows and lowered his head. He licked Dean’s nipple and for a split second Dean worried that Cas was going to bite the nub clean off, but then a hot tongue slid up two inches. Castiel inhaled, dropped his canines and bit down hard. The taste of copper covered Castiel's tongue, sending a current directly to his heart.

Dean gasped from the pain, sharp like daggers, as he held Cas’ head against his chest. A wave of sensation moved from his head to his toes, as if someone had shaken out a blanket. All of the cells in his body seemed to shift slightly and he heard what he instinctively knew was Cas’ rapid heartbeat in his head.

A different song played. A man’s voice softly sang, “You should know how it feels, my friend …”

Castiel lazily licked the bite, soothing Dean’s skin and mixing their DNA together. He looked up at the amazed expression on Dean’s face and moved to kiss him. “Mate,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. As soon as Cas said it, Dean’s dick twitched. His hands shot out to secure Cas’ pelvis to his own.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean breathed. It was like he and Cas were sharing a blanket; when Cas moved, Dean felt something shift against his own skin. “Love you,” he said into his mate’s mouth, tasting just a hint of his own blood on Cas’ tongue. Cas swallowed the words down and they warmed his soul.

Within seconds Dean sensed the next heat wave as the Omega felt it. “I’ve got you,” Dean whispered as Cas’ skin got as hot as an oven. He tipped Castiel up against him and slipped his hand around to ease two fingers into Castiel’s very wet hole. Castiel moaned into Dean, closing his eyes in pleasure at even the slightest feeling of being filled.

“Ooh, I want you to stay,” eased from the speaker.

 _Finally_. Finally Dean was where Castiel desperately needed him. “More,” he begged.

Dean slipped a third finger inside and Castiel couldn’t stop himself from loudly calling out Dean’s name. Dean sucked on his partner’s shoulder as he pumped his fingers smoothly in and out of the furnace that was Cas’ body.

“Dean. You don’t need…”

“Hush,” Dean commanded and Cas’ body was thrilled, goosebumps erupting on his skin. “Right now, I will take care of you the way I want to take care of you,” he explained. Castiel could only nod against Dean’s neck and suck down a ragged breath as Dean pulled him up, spreading his legs by widening his own.

Castiel found himself rutting against Dean’s chest, pre-come slicking the way, before rocking himself down on Dean’s hand. It was magic. “Yes,” he sighed. “Oh yes…” Cas was overcome by the scent of his own aroused pleasure and Dean’s satisfaction at causing it.

“There you go,” Dean murmured. The room was eerily silent for three beats before he heard a man’s voice singing acapella. “Yes, I do, I believe, that one day I will be…”

They continued like that for a while until Cas’ body needed more, his heat shooting fire through him and sending his ass into clutching spasms. He looked down into liquid green eyes. “Need you inside me,” he pleaded, grabbing the yellow condom packet that rested on the window sill. Dean nodded and took it. The Omega knelt up on shaky thighs so Dean could put it on, kissing the top of Dean’s head and rubbing his hands down his mate’s back. His _mate_. He felt Dean chuckle and knew the man between his legs could sense his joy at the thought.

Cas breathed shallowly as the singer called out, “And make sure you're alright. I'll take care of you…”

Dean put meaty hands on Castiel’s hips and encouraged him to seat himself. Both men groaned as Castiel did just that, Dean’s eyes closing as wet, hot tightness engulfed him. The Omega shifted and leaned back slightly, his hands gripping Dean’s shoulders for balance as he pushed his Alpha’s dick deep and against his prostate. “Oh shit!” he gasped in a deep voice that almost cracked, head back as he rocked up and down. Dean could do nothing but give himself up to the incredible feeling of Castiel's body pumping up and down, the heat surrounding him, gripping and releasing.

Cas looked down again, his heart soaring at the emotion on Dean’s face. “You feel so good, sweetheart,” Dean praised. “Unbelievable. And you’re all mine.”

“Yes,” Cas breathed, leaning in for another kiss before pulling back and continuing the rocking that connected him to the man below. “God, Dean, yes!” It was just so good. Cas couldn't remember how anyone else had ever felt. He closed his eyes and let Bill Withers’ voice seep into his skin. “Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone.”

Castiel let the music slow down his movements so his hips kept time with the downbeat. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs and letting the oxygen feed the fire in his veins. Below him, Dean tensed. Castiel looked down to see Dean’s eyes screwed tight. He cupped Dean’s jaw and tipped his head back, encouraging Dean to look at him. “Can’t knot you like this,” Dean whispered. “Getting close.”

Cas nodded and rocked his hips twice more before stilling with a sigh. He leaned down to kiss Dean before rising up and leaving Dean’s lap. Dean lay still and tried to catch his breath, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Whew,” he chuckled. Cas leaned over to kiss him tenderly and Dean took the opportunity to pull the man flush against his body and roll them off the mound of pillows so they were both on a mattress facing each other. They kissed deeply, Dean licking his way into Cas’ mouth, exploring every inch. “Roll onto your belly,” Dean insisted.

Castiel flipped over and turned his head to the side to watch Dean, who had a hand around the base of his cock to secure the condom and keep from popping his knot. He slid down between Cas’ legs and gently scooted Cas’ left leg up to give himself more room and better access. Then Dean lined himself up and eased into Cas, who groaned at the feeling of Dean back inside him, thick cock stretching him again and filing him. Dean’s arms slid under Cas’ armpits so he could hold onto the tops of his mate’s shoulders and drag himself up Cas’ body, burying himself even deeper. Castiel moaned at the sensation.

A soft piano rift played as Dean slowly rocked his hips into Cas, driving himself in deeply before pulling almost all the way out and starting again. It was a fantastically languid pace that Cas just let himself enjoy it. His eyes closed and a deep “ohhhh” escaped him. Every muscle in his body relaxed as Dean made love to him in slow, sensual thrusts. It was unlike anything Castiel had ever experienced. And then Dean’s voice breathed in his ear, singing along with the music that swirled around them.

“I might be better off without you,” Dean sang softly, moving rhythmically in and out of Cas' body. “There's too many people all around you. All these vultures that surround you. They don't know a thing about you.” Dean kissed the back of Castiel’s neck then dragged his lips across Cas’ shoulder. “You're so gorgeous. Cause you make me feel gorgeous. Oh, so gorgeous. Cause you make me feel gorgeous.”

Castiel’s body responded beautifully. He felt himself open up, welcoming Dean completely. His breathing deepened and his skin flushed. No one had ever adored him like this, both body and soul, and if it was possible, Cas fell even harder for him. His breath hitched in his throat and one small tear spilled over while Dean continued to slowly fill every aching, empty part of him.

“Nobody understands you,” Dean whispered. “You ain't nothing they can handle. Every man you put your hands on. You make him feel so god damn handsome.”

Cas let himself get carried away, moaning in pleasure as he felt Dean rocking him closer and closer to the edge. Dean moved faster, sensing Cas’ impending orgasm and wanting to meet him there. Then Castiel felt the added pressure of Dean’s knot pushing against his hole and suddenly everything was more urgent. Dean’s teeth were on the top Castiel’s shoulder. “Here?” Dean panted, fucking into Cas quick and steady, his knot brushing up against Cas.

“So I can see it,” Cas panted.

Dean nodded. “Love you,” he breathed.

“Love…” was all Castiel got out before Dean thrust up into him, pushing his knot all the way into Cas’ body while clamping his jaw down on the muscle at the base of Cas’ neck, biting hard. Castiel shouted out, coming hard into the sheets and blankets below him as Dean’s knot caught, securing them together. Dean’s entire body pulsed as he came and Cas’ walls grabbed onto the Alpha’s cock, milking it of every drop of cum.

A jolt of electricity seemed to move through Castiel, much stronger than when he had bitten Dean, and then Dean was a part of him, linked to him and present in the back of his brain. Cas’ heart was beating wildly until Dean relaxed his jaw and started instinctively licking the wound. He pulled them both to their sides and scooted them away from the wet spot, then used his foot to help maneuver a blanket up around their bodies.

“Contentment” and “mate” wafted around the pair, and the scents of leather and maple changed just slightly to register as living room and kitchen and home.

Like a lullaby, the last thing Castiel heard before drifting off to sleep was, “You set me free, you set me free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's playlist:  
> Meg Myers - Desire  
> Bad Company - Ready for Love  
> Sam Smith - Lay Me Down  
> Bill Withers - Ain't No Sunshine  
> X Ambassadors - Gorgeous


	12. Chapter 12

At 5:15 Tuesday morning Dean was holding a very grumpy Castiel in his arms, kissing him in the doorway and almost physically unable to let him go. Cas was wrapped in a blanket from downstairs, bleary-eyed and sleepy.

“It’s still nighttime, Dean,” he grumbled.

“No, it’s just still dark,” Dean chuckled. “Hey, uh, call me or text me or whatever if you need to. You’re gonna be okay by yourself, right? I mean you have the soup.”

“I have the soup, yes,” Castiel yawned. “What time will you be home?”

Dean’s eyes twinkled and a big smile spread across his face. “It’ll probably be around 5:00. I’ll want to stop by my place and grab an overnight bag, if that’s okay with you – you know, me staying overnight again.”

Cas leveled a stony glare at him.

“Jesus, man, get some coffee or go back to bed,” Dean laughed. He kissed him again. “Hang tight today and I’ll do my best to make it all better when I get here.”

“Hmmm,” Cas acknowledged. “Go.”

“Love you,” Dean whispered.

Cas gave him a tired smile. “Love you too.”

The trip back to his place was quick. Dean turned on the light as he walked in the front door and immediately missed the smell of winter mornings and mate. The townhouse felt cold and lonely. He tossed his keys and wallet on the kitchen table and started stripping off his clothes on the way to the bathroom where he started up the shower.

If it was possible to feel completely centered yet anxious at the same time, Dean was there. He stepped into the shower and reached for the bar of soap, a million thoughts in his head as he washed on autopilot. He hoped that Cas would want him to move in because at this point he couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing Cas all the time, watching him move around in that big kitchen and cuddling up behind him at night. Dean’s furniture could go in the basement. Plus there were two other bedrooms upstairs next to Cas’. Maybe he could set one up as his office.

Hopefully he wasn’t assuming too much.

He ran the bar of soap through his hair several times then set it back in its dish so he could use two hands to rinse. He imagined setting up his stereo equipment in Cas’ living room and putting his smoker on the back deck next to Cas’ grill. The small details of merging their lives together brought a smile to his face.

The shower squeaked when Dean turned off the water. He dried himself, circling the towel around his hips as he made his way to his bedroom. Dean paused in the doorway, realizing that he had never really noticed before how gray his room looked. Maybe it was just the early morning light, but what he knew were tan walls and a blue comforter seemed washed out and colorless. He sighed.

Dean returned to the bathroom half dressed, sliding his arms into a green button-down shirt, when the oval of teeth marks caught his eye. His heart tightened. Happiness and exhilaration ran through him as his fingers traced the mark Cas left. Last night had rocked him. Cas had been right – the heat didn’t make their mating cheap or one-sided. Dean had taken his time and did it the way he really wanted to, a way that would show Cas the kind of man he really was. Making love to Cas like that was probably the most amazing sex he had ever had.

It occurred to Dean that after only an hour apart, he really missed his mate.

Alpha sex ed classes floated back to him and he considered the bond. Dean took a deep breath and thought about Cas, imagining opening a door to find him. A peaceful, rhythmic heartbeat greeted him. Dean smiled, thrilled at his success. Cas had gone back to bed. He quietly closed the door in his mind.

At that moment, Dean’s stomach grumbled so loudly he was actually startled. Bagels. Bagel sandwiches with egg and sausage and cheese and cream cheese. Yup. He would pick up two dozen bagels for the shop and a couple of bagel sandwiches for himself on the way in.

\-----------------------------------------

“Hey, Jo,” Dean called out as he pushed through the front door of Singer Auto and Transmission, bags of bagels and cream cheese in his arms. A digital bell announced his arrival. The lobby was spacious and bright, the light aroma of transmission fluid and automotive grease a constant presence. Black and white tiles on the floor were mirrored in the décor along with splashes of red, creating a retro ‘50s feel.

Dean hooked a right and walked down the short hall to the break room, depositing breakfast on one of the steel tables. The coffee was on but the room was empty. He fished out the remaining breakfast sandwich, humming around the Asiago cheese bagel and smiling at the taste of maple and sausage. In his office, the computer let out a familiar tone as Dean fired it up. Today would be all about inventory and reviewing last week’s tickets.

 _Everyone must be in the shop_ , Dean thought. He headed in that direction, still eating his bagel sandwich as he pushed through the heavy steel door that lead to the largest part of the building. The hum of compressors and conversation greeted him. Benny and Ash were talking in front of a huge red toolbox. Jo was there too, waving her hands as she tried to convince Bobby to do something her way. Garth was already inside the Tahoe in Bay 6, only his pants visible. The two lot techs, Jose and Scott, stood at the back door smoking.

“Hey, there’s bagels in the break…” Dean started to say. Half of the voices in the space had instantly gone quiet. Benny was looking at him in shock, Jo looked like she had seen a ghost, and Bobby’s eyebrows were scrunched up tight. Scott, the newest employee, tilted his head in Dean’s direction.

“…room,” Dean finished. Realizing that the shop was quiet, Garth ducked down to see what had happened. Ash looked lost and Jose just kept smoking.

Suddenly Benny was in Dean’s face, searching his eyes and not even being subtle about scenting him. Dean swallowed and stood his ground, not quite sure what was happening but meeting Benny’s confused and almost angry stare. They were roughly the same size, Benny being about 20 pounds heavier and an inch taller. He was burly, sporting a reddish brown beard and a Cajun accent, and his muscled torso was barely concealed under his work shirt.

“If you don’t like bagels, Benny, you don’t have to eat them,” Dean said slowly.

Benny shot a look back at Jo and Bobby then grabbed Dean in a huge bear hug, laughing heartily. “Congratulations, cher!” he drawled. “Why didn’t you say you was datin’ someone?”

 _Shit!_ Dean thought, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. Of course he was going to smell differently; tree bark and maple would now forever be mixed into his scent. And apparently he was going to have _this_ conversation at 7:00 am.

“Kind of a big step, son,” Bobby added. “Surprised you never mentioned you were gonna get mated. For _life_ …” It didn’t take much for Dean to recognize the tinge of hurt in Bobby’s tone. He had been Dean’s surrogate father for almost a decade and Dean hadn’t trusted him with any of this “major life decision” stuff. The wisdom of Cas’ video calls hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Bobby, guys, uh, it was real sudden,” Dean stammered.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jo retorted. “Saturday you were all ‘Going to watch the game with Sam,’ nothing about your girlfriend, and today you’re _mated_!?”

Dean looked around the shop, realizing this was a much bigger conversation than he was prepared to have with his co-workers right now. The three sensed his immediate discomfort and anxiety. Jo looked like a cat with a cornered mouse; she was not about to let it go. Bobby decided to cut Dean some slack.

“Well, congrats anyway, Dean. And thanks for bringing in breakfast. Everyone go help yourself,” Bobby said loudly. “Now.”

The shop slowly cleared out. Garth came up to Dean and gave him the biggest hug a 120-pound man could before smiling and saying, “You look very happy, Dean. Can’t wait to meet the missus!” Benny just shook his head as he pulled Jo out of the shop by her elbow.

“What’re you not telling me?” Bobby asked quietly.

Dean took a deep breath and steeled himself. It was really now or never. “Cas, uh Castiel, my mate. He’s a dude.” The silence lasted only five seconds.

“Huh,” Bobby replied. “Anything else?”

Dean started. “That’s it? You’ve got nothing else to say? No ‘I’m disappointed’ or ‘Didn’t know you swung that way?’”

Bobby frowned. “I ain’t your dad, Dean! Why the hell would I be disappointed, except that you didn’t tell me you met someone who was that important to you.”

“Wow,” Dean said quietly. “Guess I expected that to go a little differently. Uh, about that. I just met him. I _know_ , I _know_ ,” he added, seeing the shock on Bobby’s face. “But it was just one of those things, man.” Dean smiled in spite of himself. “He was the one.”

“Well how’d you met this ‘Cas’ guy?” Bobby continued, his arms crossed against his chest. An Alpha himself, Bobby got the whole magical pheromones crap. He just wanted to make sure Dean was okay. It was too late, really, for anything other than support at this point but he loved Dean like his own. Protecting him from himself was already more of a part-time job than a hobby.

Regret and embarrassment lightly oozed off Dean and Bobby shook his head. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, sighing heavily. He looked Bobby straight in the eye. “Sam invited him to watch the game with us on Sunday.”

Bobby stared. “So let me get this straight,” he began. “You met this Cas fella because of your brother. Were they just friends, or is there something I need to know about that too?”

“It was supposed to be their second date…” Dean confessed.

“Son of a bitch, Dean!” Bobby’s frustration was apparent. And there was the disappointment Dean had expected earlier. “And you told him, right? You called your baby brother and told him you friggin mated his boyfriend, didn’t you? God, I get that you’ve always been a ladies’ man or whatever in this case, but shit, boy, what part of that…I mean that’s not even like you, Dean!”

Dean looked at his shoes, then the clock on the far wall of the shop. It was way too fucking early in the morning for this crap. But this was Dean’s fault and Bobby was 100% right to call him on the carpet about it. “We both tried calling him, Bobby. Numerous times. He still hasn’t returned my calls. Trust me, we’re trying to make this right.”

The silence was heavy. Dean shook his head and sighed again. He looked Bobby in the face. “I love him. He loves me. We are mates. Sam only went out with him once, _I’m just saying_ ,” Dean interjected as Bobby’s scowl returned. “I’m going to take whatever heat I have to from Sam, but Cas is it for me, Bobby. Period. Sam will get over it. He’ll have to.”

“He’s an Omega, this ‘Cas’ guy?” Bobby prodded.

“It’s just 'Cas,' Bobby, and yes.”

“He a good guy?”

A smile eased across Dean’s face. “He’s this mild-mannered, 6’ tall office type on the outside, and he talks like he’s your 5th grade English teacher, but he’s strong and smart and could kick my ass if he wanted to. You look in his eyes and you know that on the inside is this confident bad-ass, just hidden inside an adorable little tax-accountant-looking wrapper.”

“Okay, Romeo,” Bobby said grudgingly. “He’s not looking for a sugar daddy?”

Dean laughed. “Bobby, he’s doing a hell of a lot better than I am. And his family’s a trip.”

“You met his family?! And you couldn’t bring him over…”

“Wasn’t like that, man. I promise. We did this whole video call thing on his computer so all four of his brothers and sisters could meet me before we did it. Two of them threatened to kill me if I hurt him,” Dean shook his head and chuckled.

“Bring him around Dean,” Bobby insisted, slapping Dean on the back as he walked away. “I want to meet the tax-accountant-looking bad-ass who’s going to be coming to Thanksgiving dinner and giving me grandkids. And call your brother again, you idjit.”

 _Grandkids_ , Dean echoed. _Shit, I gotta find a clinic or something_. _And Sam. Right, Sam_.

\------------------------------

It was around 1:30 pm when Dean decided to reach out to Cas again. He knew that heats were nothing new to Cas and that there was no reason to be concerned except that Dean just was. And he missed him. Sure, he could pick up the phone and call, and he still might, but there was this new instant connection he could tap into and it was pretty cool. Dean closed his eyes and knocked on the door in his mind again. He pushed it open and a flood of emotions overwhelmed him, causing his heartbeat to instantly jump into overdrive.

Cas was physically in pain, he could tell that; his heart was pounding. There was a little bit of panic and a lot of horny, which unfortunately connected with Dean bodily, sending blood south very quickly. Dean started to pant in response. He must have caught Cas in the middle of a heat wave. He waited for arousal or pleasure, but after five minutes of sitting there with a tent in his pants and no relief, he decided that something had to be done. Cas wasn’t doing anything to help himself out and was just taking it instead of taking care of it.

Dean looked around wildly and then remembered a spare t-shirt he kept in his desk drawer for those occasions when he knew he was going to have to climb under a car. He wheeled his chair over to his office door and locked it, then unzipped his pants and grabbed the shirt. He let the relief flow through the bond and then grabbed his hard dick and squeezed. He glanced around for lube or lotion but saw none, so he took a deep breath and then started slowly stroking himself anyway. He tried not to think about the customers 15 feet away or Jo, who could pound on the door at any minute. Instead he let the excitement and pleasure he felt become his focus. And he thought about Cas. About Cas stroking that beautiful cock of his.

His cell phone rang.

Dean grabbed it. Cas’ info lit up the screen. He hit the green button and put the phone against his ear.

“Are you touching yourself?” a breathy, gravelly voice whispered in his ear.

Dean groaned and stroked himself a little faster. “Shit, Cas! Your fucking _voice_ , man!” he panted.

“I felt you Dean! I feel you right now, you’re excited and you’re…are you at _work_?!” Cas gasped.

“I had to get your attention, Cas!” Dean choked out. His hand stilled. “Why are you in pain, man? You should be doing _this_ ,” he whispered, stroking himself again and sending pleasure thoughts right to Cas.

“Oh my God, Dean,” Castiel whined. “Do you have any idea what that feels like?”

Dean chuckled. “I’m the one doing it, Cas.” He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, remembering six feet of gorgeous laid out beneath him like a fucking banquet and picked up his pace.

Castiel groaned. “I wanted to wait for you,” he said quietly. Dean felt the slightest of apprehension from the other man.

“No way,” Dean whispered back into the phone. “You’re not going to be hurting on my account. Whip it out. And I will know if you don’t.” He slowed his own hand in anticipation. Suddenly Dean was slammed with relief and pleasure, sending his own arousal through the roof. “Fuck, Cas!” he gasped. His hand was already back in action. Dean felt like his body was amplified, four times bigger than it should be. “Shit, this is going to be the best orgasm of my life and it’s gonna happen in my office, alone!” he giggled.

“It will be the best until you get home,” Castiel growled. “And then you’ll have an even better one.”

“Seriously, sweetheart,” Dean pled, breathing in time with his fist. “Your fucking _voice_ right now…”

There was a pause as both men sent and received enough desire and arousal to cause each other a brain aneurism.

“Dean,” Castiel panted, “can’t wait to get your big cock in my mouth.”

Dean seriously lost his shit.

“Want you heavy on my tongue. Want to taste you, suck you as I take you all the way down. Feel you against the back of my throat.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried desperately not to fucking whimper out loud. His hand flew on his cock and it felt so good with Cas’ voice goading him on, but then Cas was in his head too, pushing these amazing emotions right into his brain. He felt like he could barely breathe. He was so close.

“So close…” he whispered. “Cas come with me. _Please_.”

He felt it. He could _feel_ Cas’ desire build to almost bursting. Dean took a gulp of air like a man drowning and came, his release spurting over his fingers.

“Oh my, God!” Castiel cried out.

Euphoria slammed into Dean’s brain and he shouted “Cas!” before he could stop himself, another pulse of cum pumping out of him. He felt his mate’s pounding heart and then slowly, relaxed satisfaction. Dean slumped in his chair.

“That was amazing,” Cas murmured.

“Dean?” a voice called from outside his office door.

“Hold on!” Dean called out. “Shit!” he laughed, scrambling to wipe himself off with the t-shirt and zip himself up. “Smells like fucking sex in here now!” he whispered. Cas was laughing in his ear. “Just a sec, Garth,” Dean shouted again. “Cas, just take care of business, alright? No more toughing it out.”

“Okay, Dean,” Castiel sighed. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too. By the way, cat’s out of the bag pretty much over here. We’ve gotta talk to Sam.”

“Agreed. Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring home condoms. A big box of condoms.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hello, Sam. This is Castiel. I have left you several messages and I understand if you are tied up with work or other obligations, however I would really like to discuss something that’s quite important with you. Please call me back when you can.”

“What do you think it means?” Sam asked.

Charlie stared blankly at the Stanford-educated man across from her and slowly shook her head. “It means you’ve been avoiding Castiel and he wants to talk to you.”

“No, I think there’s more there, Charlie,” Sam insisted. “Listen again.” Sam moved to replay the message for the third time.

“Samuel,” she warned, “don’t you press play again or I will disembowel you in a rather slow and grisly fashion.”

The woman to Charlie’s left snorted. They made eye contact briefly and shared a conspiratorial smile.

“See, you’re aggravating civilians now,” Charlie chided. “Give me the phone, Sam.”

The pair sat at a small table in their favorite coffee shop, crowded on all sides by the huge number of people who had decided that 66 degrees outside translated into an almost animalistic need for pumpkin spice _anything_. There wasn’t a chair or sofa open as every hipster in a three-mile radius had invaded the relatively small space, hunkering over their fair trade coffees as they leaned against walls or sat cross-legged on the floor. Groups of four piled onto each overstuffed chair, two to a seat and one on each arm. It would be a miracle if the furniture survived.

“Do you think he knows about Jess?” Sam asked in a hushed tone.

“So what if he does?” Charlie retorted.

“Did you tell him?” Sam accused.

“So what if I did?” Charlie shot back. Sam looked at her with eyes so wide Charlie immediately thought of Japanese anime. “Look, I didn’t talk to him, Sam, but you need to. Obviously! It’s not fair for you to have moved on and leave him hanging. He has a life too, you know, and feelings.”

Sam looked into his chai latte for answers. Defeat and anguish poured off him in waves.

“What’s the problem, Winchester?” Charlie prodded. Her frustration with this situation was growing by leaps and bounds. “Man up and tell your current boyfriend about your new girlfriend!”

The woman beside Charlie choked on her coffee.

Charlie rolled her eyes at Sam. “Do you see how your cowardice is hurting those around you?” she admonished him, using an open palm to point to the flushed woman who was studying the daily specials display on her table intently.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Charlie,” Sam said through gritted teeth. “It was really only one date.”

“Well, it was really only two. But so then what’s the problem? Oh, and how many dates have you had with Jess?”

“Two.”

“She your girlfriend?”

Sam leveled laser beams for eyes at the redhead. “I need new friends,” he muttered.

“Hopefully your girlfriend will introduce you to some,” Charlie teased, her eyebrows raised.

“They work together, Charlie. In fact, Castiel is Jess’ boss.” He was interrupted by the woman next to him audibly gasping. He turned in her direction. “Would you like to pull up a chair? Weigh in here?”

Charlie scoffed. “Down, fella! Please pardon my friend,” she said to the poor woman who now desperately wanted to crawl under her table. “He’s a grouchy Alpha with apparently too many options right now.”

“Jesus!” Sam swore, throwing up his hands and pushing back from the table only to bump into the person behind him. His scent was getting angrier and his voice was getting louder. “If I fuck this up and Jess loses her job because of me, I’ll never forgive myself!”

“Hey, do you mind? I’ve got kids over here,” a voice from behind Sam piped up.

“You know what, I do mind,” Sam replied. He quickly rose to his feet. “Thanks for nothing, Charlie. I guess you don’t get the delicacy of the situation.”

Charlie stood as well and three people moved in closer, ready to pounce on the about-to-be-vacated table like it was a life raft in the middle of the ocean. She put up a hand, snapping “Give us a second, please!” and then turned to her friend. “Sam, I get it. Let’s leave before the vultures swoop in and gouge out my eyeballs.” She grabbed Sam’s arm and forcibly led him out of the coffee shop.

They stopped out on the sidewalk, Charlie swinging Sam around by the elbow. “Sam, breathe.” They engaged in a 45-second staring match, during which Charlie realized that Sam would be stuck in limbo and not able to make the call until he had worked out every angle and written arguments for and against. She would just have to give him the push he needed. “Look, why don’t you just forget about it for now? You and Jess come over for pizza tonight and we’ll watch _A New Hope_.” Charlie looped her arm through Sam’s and started walking him back towards his office. “I’m not going to approve of this marriage if your bride doesn’t like _Star Wars_.”

Sam shook his head but his mood lightened slightly. “Sure. I’ll call her. See if she can come. 7 o’clock?”

“Good,” Charlie replied. “In the meantime, don’t worry about it. It can wait a day.”

\---------------------------------------------

“So he won’t call him back?”

“Nope. He’s too worried that Castiel will fire Jess in a fit of jealous rage.”

“Would he?”

“No way. This guy is…I mean he comes across as a very sincere and kind person. I would bet my left kidney that he would never even _think_ about taking anything out on Jess. But that’s not the point, Dot,” Charlie continued, opening the door to her second-story apartment. She twirled out of her coat before tossing it onto her living room couch. An orange tabby meowed from the kitchen.

“What?”

“Dean’s already over the moon for Castiel, oh I mean ‘Cas’ according to him, and the last time I saw them, Cas was pretty much a puddle for all things Dean.” Charlie walked into the kitchen, leaning down to scoop up the cat. She plopped on the sofa with the tabby in her arms.

“No shit?!” Dot exclaimed.

“I haven’t heard from Dean since he texted me on Monday, but he was desperate to get to Cas and Cas was in heat, so it doesn’t take a brain surgeon to figure out what must have happened there.”

“So everyone’s hooking up with everyone else but no one knows yet?”

“Pretty much. I’m just going to have to push it along. This is ridiculous. I mean at least Castiel is trying to do the right thing, but Sam’s freaking out.”

“What’s your devilish plan, love?”

Charlie smiled into the phone. She stroked the side of the tabby’s face, earning a contented purr. “’All the world’s a stage…’”

“Ha! ‘And all the men and women merely players,’” Dot finished. “Good one, babe. Let me know if I can help.”

Charlie’s phone beeped in her ear. “Hang on,” she said, taking it out of the crook of her neck to see who was calling. “Unbelievable.”

“What?” Dot asked.

“It’s Dean.”

“Jesus, you need new friends,” Dot laughed.

Charlie snorted. “Just imagine what these idiots would do without me. Seriously, they would die from papercuts. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Hello Dean Winchester, older brother of Sam Winchester and stalker of Castiel…What’s Cas’ last name?” Charlie trilled into the phone.

“Uh, Novak. How are you Red?” Dean asked sweetly.

“Okay, that sounds like ‘I need another favor.’”

“Yeah, but, how are you? Cause I owe you a ton already.”

“I’m good.” Charlie considered telling Dean about her coffee date with Sam but then decided against it. No use stirring the pot when her plan required everyone to be in a good mood. “Just got off the phone with Dot. How did everything turn out with Cas?”

Dean chuckled into the phone. “About that…uh, we’re together.”

“Really?” Charlie asked, smiling as she continued to pet her cat. It stood, rubbing her nose with its side as it circled twice before snuggling into a ball on her chest. “Let me guess. You texted him. He texted you. You charmed your way over to his place. He jumped you in a haze of sex hormones and now your mated and spending the rest of your lives together.”

The silence was unbearable.

“DEAN!” Charlie jumped off the couch, tossing the tabby, which was less than amused, to the other side of the sofa. “Oh My Fucking God! Are you serious?! I was kidding! Oh my God! What did I do?” She sat back on the sofa with a thud.

“No, no, no! You didn’t ‘do’ anything Char and it’s not what you think. I mean it didn’t go down exactly like you said but yes I brought him soup and he asked me to stay and we hooked up and it was,” Dean laughed lightly, “well it was amazing. I love him.”

She must not have heard that right. “You what?” she asked quietly.

“I love him. Uh, he loves me. We’re,” Dean swallowed. “We’re mated. Charlie, I have a mate.”

Charlie smiled into the phone. “Dean Winchester is in love and mated to Castiel…what was it? Novak! Castiel Novak! Holy shit, Winchester. I never thought I’d see the day.”

Dean chuckled. “Me neither, Red. Hey, you did good. Thank you. Now if we could only get Sam to return a fucking phone call. He’s going to kill me, isn’t he?”

 _Unbelievable_ , Charlie thought. _No wonder Castiel keeps calling Sam. It’s not like he can just ignore Sam into oblivion now that he’s mated to the guy’s brother._

“Hey,” she said, sitting up and smiling. “Why don’t you guys come over? We could have pizza and watch _A New Hope_.” She grinned. “I’m not going to approve of this marriage if your bride doesn’t like _Star Wars_.”

\-------------------------------------------------

At 7:00 pm, Sam and Jess knocked on Charlie’s door. She exhaled, straightening a red plaid tunic over her black leggings, ready to play Touchstone in the Shakespearean play that was now her friends’ lives. She plastered a smile on her face, prayed that she wouldn’t screw this up any worse than it already was, and opened the door.

“Hi there!” she cooed, stepping back to let the couple inside. “Watch Hermione. She likes to make a run for it sometimes.” She looked up at Jess. “Are you allergic to cats?”

“No,” Jess smiled. “Not at all.”

“Good! Hey thanks!” Charlie added, taking the six-pack of Boston Lager Sam held out to her.

“Can I talk to you real quick, Charlie?” he smiled.

Charlie narrowed her eyes fractionally. Yup, that was Lawyer Sam talking. “Sure!” she said cheerily, heading into the kitchen. Sam followed, shooting a smile to Jess over his shoulder. “Have a seat, Jess,” Charlie called out.

“Look,” Sam started, talking softly but keeping a smile on his face for Jess’ benefit. “Don’t say anything about what we talked about earlier to Jess, okay? I don’t want to drag her into this. She, uh, doesn’t know that Cas and I dated and I want to keep it that way.”

 _Oh shit_ , Charlie thought, returning Sam’s smile. “You got it. I won’t say a thing.” She turned her back on Sam, opened the refrigerator, and shot a crazed look at a gallon of milk before depositing the beer inside. Settling and concentrating on calm and sweet thoughts, she met his gaze. “I’ve got your back, Sam.”

“Good,” he said, sighing.

They both headed to the living room. Hermione had found Jess and the two of them were nose to nose on the sofa. Jess looked up grinning and Sam seemed to melt a few degrees, exuding happy Alpha at the sight.

“So you guys are getting along famously,” Charlie quipped.

“Yeah!” both Jess and Sam replied.

“Okay I was talking about Jess and Hermione, but Sam you look happy too,” Charlie giggled. “So are we up for _Star Wars_ this evening? I already ordered the pizza.”

The room quieted as Sam and Charlie looked at Jess expectantly. Jess was making kissy faces with the cat and missed the fact that the question was actually directed her way.

“Jess?” Sam asked.

“Hmm? Oh sorry!” she blushed. “ _Star Wars_! Right! And pizza. Awesome.”

“Good!” Charlie said nodding. “Um, Sam? What time is it?”

“It’s 7:15,” he answered. “Where’s the movie and I’ll get it started.”

“Next to the Blu Ray.”

They spent the next 10 minutes getting the disk ready, handing out beers and climbing under blankets. Sam and Jess were curled up on one end of the couch and Hermione was making last-minute adjustments to Charlie’s lap when the doorbell rang.

“Be a doll and get that, Sam,” Charlie begged. Sam rolled his eyes and got up, reaching for his back pocket. “It’s already paid for,” she added. “Jeez, what kind of a hostess do you take me for?”

Sam reached for the door handle and Charlie held her breath.

\---------------------------------------------

 _If Charlie’s such a great hostess then why isn’t she getting the door? It’s her place_ , Sam grumbled to himself. He reached for the doorknob and pulled.

It wasn’t the pizza man.

Leather and maple wafted up to him at the same time that Sam realized he was looking at his brother’s back. Dean wore a dark green over shirt and jeans and was twisted away from him, turning to laugh at whoever was behind him.

“Dean?” he squeaked.

His brother whirled around, shocked. That’s when Sam noticed that Dean’s hand was extended behind him, his fingers intertwined with someone else’s. Sam looked past his brother, straight into large blue eyes that quickly morphed from lined on the sides from laughter to opening wide in surprise. He barely recognized Castiel, who was dressed in jeans and a Led Zepplin t-shirt and sported several days’ scruff that gave way to a slow, sheepish smile.

Embarrassment flooded the area from three different sources.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean answered, going for bravado in the face of what was becoming a very awkward situation.

Sam seemed unable to move as his eyes danced between his brother and his boyfriend – ex-boyfriend.

“Holy shit, you’re mated?!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks so much for reading this little fic. I really enjoyed writing it and am so grateful to everyone who devoted hours of their lives reading it, clicking the "kudos" button or (bless you) writing me a comment. You are the bomb.com.

Castiel watched the exchange between the brothers get more awkward as the seconds ticked by. In his mind, he heard Dean ripping through four different emotions, uncharacteristically unable to make his mouth work. Dean was surprised and embarrassed, although Castiel knew it was the situation that embarrassed him and not the fact that they were mated. There was a heavy dose of guilt and shame, predictably, but he was certain that it centered around the way that Sam was finally finding out. Dean had filled Castiel in on how things had unfolded with Bobby at the auto shop, and his heart ached for Dean as yet another family member felt hurt because of their relationship. Knowing that he was the reason for the awkward silence settled heavy in Castiel’s gut. Dean unconsciously snapped his head back in Castiel’s direction as he experienced his mate’s guilt.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel stepped up beside Dean and shot him a soothing glance and small smile. “Yes, Sam,” Castiel said, exhaling sharply and standing tall. “We are.”

“What’s going on out there?” Charlie called from the living room. Then she was standing next to Sam and opening the door widely. “Hi guys! Come on in! Sam, let your brother and Cas through,” she scolded.

“Cas?” Sam whispered.

Castiel gently pulled Dean through the door as Sam and Dean shared uncomfortable looks in silence. “Oh!” he said, stopping a few feet into the living room when he spotted Jess on the sofa with a lap full of cat and a confused look on her face. “Hello, Jess.”

Dean squinted at the blonde woman on the couch, catching the faintly familiar scent of peaches. Recognition burst like a bubble and suddenly the shame and embarrassment he was sending out stopped. He turned to shoot questioning eyes at his brother, who abruptly turned five shades of red.

“Soooo,” Charlie started, grinning maniacally and clapping her hands together. “I think we should start with introductions. Jess, why don’t you go first?”

Sam shot daggers at Charlie who quickly stuck out her tongue.

“Um, I’m Jess Moore,” she said slowly. “I came with Sam to watch a movie.”

“Uh huh,” Charlie said encouragingly. “And who else do you know here?”

“Castiel,” Jess replied. “He’s my boss. At Corcadia.”

Dean shot Castiel a quick look, which he met, nodding in agreement. At that point, Castiel understood Sam’s near-coronary and flushed face. He glanced up at Sam with raised eyebrows.

“Wait a minute,” Dean started.

“Nope! Wait your turn, Dean,” Charlie interrupted. “Jess, you’ve been such a peach,” she continued, giggling slightly at her own joke. “I think Sam needs to fill you in on a few things.”

Castiel’s jaw twitched in understanding. He dropped Dean’s hand and took a step into the room. “Perhaps I should go next, Charlie,” he interjected. “There are certainly a few admissions I need to make as well.” Castiel looked briefly at Sam but concentrated his attention on the blonde, who had gently pushed the cat from her lap and sat up straight. He could tell she was confused, but knowing Jess, she was ready to handle everything that would come out tonight. “Jess, I hope that my presence here doesn’t make you uncomfortable, seeing as how we have a work relationship. What I think you need to know is that Sam and I are also friends. We have only known each other for a short period of time, but I enjoy his company and look forward to spending more time with him and his family.”

“ _Much_ more time with his family,” Dean stressed behind Castiel.

“Wait,” Jess gasped, “Castiel, you’re mated!” Her eyes darted between Castiel and Dean, a huge grin spreading across her face. She jumped up, stopping herself from giving him a hug at the last second. Castiel smiled and took a step towards her, which was all the encouragement she needed. Jess reached out and wrapped her arms around her boss. “Congratulations! He’s pretty freakin hot,” she whispered loudly, wagging her eyebrows at Sam.

“Thank you, Jess,” Castiel blushed. He cast a quick glance back Dean. “Sam is quite the catch as well,” he added.

Charlie snorted.

Castiel straightened and faced Sam. “Sam, Dean and I have been trying to get in touch with you. We wanted your blessing. I am so sorry that you found out like…”

“Don’t apologize, Cas,” Dean interrupted. He turned a heated glare on Sam. “Why didn’t you pick up the phone? I could be lying in a ditch. Seriously, what’s it been, five days now? And Cas was really anxious. You couldn’t call either of us back?” Righteous indignation filled his voice and seeped into the room.

He jumped at the sensation of a warm hand on his arm. “Your brother has been talking my ear off about your messages,” Charlie answered. “Trust me, he wanted to call you, he just didn’t know what to say. He, uh, had some news of his own, catch my drift?” She tilted her head in Jess’ direction. “They work together, Dean,” she added, glancing up at Sam, who would have had a hard time looking any more uncomfortable than he currently was. “It was a _delicate_ situation.”

Castiel shot Sam a look of surprise. “Sam, you didn’t think I would…”

“I didn’t know, Castiel, and I didn’t want to take the chance,” Sam replied. “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t screw anything up for Jess.” He looked at the four faces turned in his direction before staring at the ceiling to gather his courage. He turned to Jess, who looked at him with a puzzled expression, and then closed his eyes and said, “It was a date, Jess. The sports bar was supposed to be our second date.”

Charlie threw her arms out in a silent “ta da” and spun in a quick circle. “Now doesn’t that feel better, Sam?”

Soft laughter answered her. Sam opened one eye to find Jess giggling into her hands. He glanced at Castiel, who had shifted minutely on his feet. Dean silently reached out and gave Cas’ hand a quick squeeze.

Jess cleared her throat and tried to school her face into seriousness. “Okay, so let me get this straight. Sam was on a date with Castiel when he met me. So interesting, Sam! Wait, you were worried about Castiel doing what?” The light bulb went on. “Oh! You thought he might be jealous and…”

“I didn’t know, Jess,” Sam admitted. “It’s not that I thought he would, I just didn’t want to do anything that would hurt you, you know?”

“God, he really doesn’t know you that well, does he?” Jess asked Castiel, who couldn’t help looking a little hurt. “Sam, I don’t think Castiel could _ever_ take something out on another person. He’s very sweet, very fair, although a bit of a BAMF in my opinion,” she added with a smile.

Dean barked out a laugh and Castiel had the good grace to blush.

“You should see him at quarterly recap meetings. And _you_ two,” she wagged a finger between Dean and Cas, “have been trying to get his blessing over being mated for five days, but Sam was on a date with Castiel on Sunday. When did you meet?”

“You tell ‘em sister!” Charlie piped up. She jabbed Sam in the ribs. “I like her, Sam. She can stay.”

“This is the worst fucking romantic comedy I have ever heard,” Dean grumbled loudly. “Charlie did you really order pizza because I’m…”

“At the sports bar,” Castiel blurted out. He straightened his back, ready to take the ridicule he knew was coming his way.

“What?!” Sam croaked.

“I am sorry, Sam,” Cas started.

“You should have seen them in the bathroom…” Charlie added.

“Charlie!” Dean and Cas both shouted. Castiel shot her an imploring look, to which she shook her head, rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Holy shit!” Jess laughed, flopping back down on the couch. “This is seriously, like the worst rom-com ever!” She looked Dean in the eye. “And I’m living it!”

“I called it a ‘love polygon,’” Charlie snickered.

Dean couldn’t help smiling back at Jess. He liked her more and more. He turned to his brother and said with a grin, “So I’m mated. To your ex. Is that going to be a problem, ‘cause it seems like you’ve moved on.”

“Shit,” Sam laughed. “Congratulations, man. Sorry.” He walked over and hugged his brother tight. “I can’t believe it. Cas, you know what a jerk you just tied yourself to?”

“Shut up, bitch!” Dean shot back, smiling hard.

“Yes, Sam,” Cas deadpanned. “I am intimately aware.”

“Dude!” Dean shouted, blushing. He playfully pushed Cas on the shoulder. “Enough with the _intimately_.”

“They’re really adorbs,” Charlie gushed to Jess, crossing her arms and smiling. “Okay, let’s order some pizza, bitches.”

\------------------------------------------

“Tell me about the bond,” Sam urged.

Dean smiled knowingly and leaned across the table to steal one of Sam’s potato chips. It was 12:15 on a Tuesday and the brothers were eating subs at a little place across the street from the auto shop, watching as snowflakes continued to fall outside. It was early February and there was a shit-ton more snow in the forecast. More snow meant more crappy drivers running into things, which meant more business in the shop. It was just the way the world turned. It also explained the need for a quick sandwich close by rather than a leisurely lunch downtown.

“Sure thing, Sam,” Dean replied. He took a big bite from his sandwich and wiped his mouth. “Whatcha wanna know?”

“Well how does it work?” Sam asked. He took a big gulp of iced tea and looked at his brother with curiosity.

Sam’s line of questioning had been turning in this direction for a while now, leading Dean to believe that things were getting serious between his brother and Jess. Dean was completely on board, by the way. That girl could sass with the best of them. Even Charlie was impressed, and that spoke volumes as far as Dean was concerned. The fact that Bobby let her win Pictionary at Christmas dinner meant she was officially a Winchester, even if it was still unofficial.

“Uh, it’s really like what they teach in Sex Ed, man. You just think about your mate and visualize opening a door – sometimes I knock so he knows I’m there – and it opens up this _link_ , I guess.” Dean sucked soda through his straw. “Then I can feel what he’s feeling and he can feel what I’m feeling without having to be near each other and scent. It’s pretty cool. Dude! Sex with that door open? Fucking incredible! It’s like a feedback loop where I’m aroused and feel him being aroused and…”

“Okay, officially too much information,” Sam cut in.

“What? That’s the best part, man!”

“Probably not.”

“Uh, definitely is.”

Sam shrugged it off. “Do you open the door all the time or just leave it open?”

“Nah,” Dean replied. “I mean we give each other privacy most of the time.” He brushed crumbs off his hands and took another swig of soda. “Look, it’s really easy.” Dean straightened in his seat and closed his eyes. “I think about tall, dark and sexy, and…” he said, imagining Cas and opening the door. Dean’s system was immediately flooded with adrenaline and anxiety. His eyes flew open. “SHIT!”

“What? What is it, Dean?” Sam asked worriedly.

“I don’t know. He’s upset, like really upset about something. I’m going to send him some, uh, ‘it’s going to be okay’ real quick.” Dean tried to concentrate while he fumbled with his cell phone. He looked up at Sam, who stared back, concern in his eyes. Dean glanced at the time on his phone before hitting Cas’ number.

“Where is he?” Sam asked, voicing Dean’s thoughts as the phone started ringing. In his mind, he could tell Cas was calming down but the anxiety was still there, along with anticipation.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

“What’s going on, sweetheart?” Dean begged. “I’m sorry, I’m here with Sam and he was asking me about the bond so I…”

“Dean, put me on speaker.”

The brothers exchanged nervous glances as Dean hit the button.

“What’s up Cas?” Sam asked. “You okay? Dean says you’re…”

“Wait.”

“Wait for what, Cas?” Dean demanded.

“Just wait 15 more seconds.”

“Cas are you at work?” Sam fretted.

“Yes, Sam. I’m not at my desk. I’m in the men’s room.”

“Uh, why are you upset in the men’s room?” Dean pressed. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Almost time, Dean.” A smile had crept into Cas’ tone and excitement was coming through the bond. Dean couldn’t help but smile as well, but he raised his hands and shook his head at Sam, not knowing why. Suddenly it was full-on, giddy happiness and elation, and Dean gasped.

Sam looked at his brother in shock as a tear slid down Dean’s cheek. “Please talk to me, Cas,” Dean said quietly.

“Dean,” Cas said softly, his deep voice wavering slightly. “You’re going to be a daddy.”

\-----------------------------------------

“I can’t believe it,” Jess giggled. She snuggled into Sam’s arms as the two lay cuddled up on the dark brown microfiber couch in his living room. The gas fireplace gave off more ambiance than heat, but it cast a warm glow into the room that made everything seem a little Hallmark Channel.

Sam kissed the side of her head and leaned his cheek against her. “I’m going to be an uncle,” he smiled.

“Your brother is going to be a father,” she reminded him. “Shit, my boss is pregnant!”

“Yeah,” Sam grinned. “You know Dean was always full of swagger but I knew he wanted this. You should have seen his face today, Jess. I’ve never seen him so happy.”

“Aw,” she cooed. “He is such a sap. Did he cry? Tell me he cried a little.”

“A single man tear.”

“Ha! That’s frickin’ perfect!” Jess gloated. “Big alpha softie. I hope it’s a girl. She will have those two wrapped around her finger.”

Sam shook his head, smiling like a mad man, imagining a little brown-haired toddler with blue eyes sitting on top of a pile of teddy bears. He sighed heavily. “Hey, you might want to let Cas tell you himself. And he might not want anyone to know for a while.”

“Of course, babe,” she assured him. “Not to worry.”

“Hey,” Sam nudged her.

“Hmm?”

He pulled Jess on top of his chest and kissed her, slow and sweet, breathing in peaches and contentment. “How would you like to be an aunt?”

Jess smiled, looking into Sam’s eyes before leaning back in for another kiss. She licked into Sam’s mouth, humming her approval as their tongues met and delighting in the little groan that escaped the man below her. She reluctantly pulled back and whispered. “I would love that. Big alpha softie,” she teased. “Can I tell them?”

“Sure,” Sam murmured, kissing up Jess’ neck. “In a bit, Mrs. Winchester.”

\--------------------------------

Two phones vibrated on the coffee table and Castiel was tempted to ignore them. Very tempted, actually, because Dean was currently kissing the back of his neck, licking his mating bite and reducing his insides to mush. Dean had been virtually attached to Castiel from the moment he walked in the front door and pressed his mate into the kitchen island, moaning about his scent being even more addictive and sucking kisses on any available piece of skin. But both phones buzzed, which could only mean someone in Dean’s family wanted both of their attention.

“Sam?” Dean mumbled.

Castiel shrugged, reluctantly pulling himself away from the “V” of Dean’s legs to pick up his phone. He rested back into Dean’s chest, practically swimming in the “proud papa” and arousal pheromones that spilled over him.

“It’s a text from Jess,” Cas replied, sighing and closing his eyes as Dean’s hand started rubbing against the bulge in his pants. Castiel couldn’t for the life of him remember why they were still clothed. Dinner. That’s right, they were going out to dinner with Gabe and Kali. He struggled to concentrate as he opened Messages.

“What’s she want?” Dean breathed in Castiel’s ear, earning another sigh.

Castiel held up the phone so Dean could see two texts.

**Jess: Congrats Dads!**

**Jess: Relationship status update:**

A picture of an engagement ring followed.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean chuckled, looking up from Castiel’s neck without removing his lips. “He manned up.” Dean pulled Castiel tighter, securing him with a hand across his chest as he slowly pulled down the zipper of Castiel’s suit pants.

“Dean, let me respond.”

“No one’s stopping you, sweetheart,” he countered, freeing Castiel’s erection and playfully running his fingers up and down its length.

Grunting, Castiel dropped his head back into Dean’s chest, slipping a leg off the sofa to give Dean more room. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting Dean’s arousal affect him.

“Better hurry,” Dean added. “We’re leaving here in 45 minutes and you’re going to have a smile on your face, _Daddy_.” Castiel’s cock twitched under Dean’s hand, causing the alpha to chuckle darkly. “What part of that turned you on the most?” he asked, tightening just his thumb and forefinger and sliding them slowly up and down.

“Shit,” Castiel said breathily.

“Love it when you talk dirty, babe,” Dean whispered back. “Type something or you’re gonna hurt her feelings.”

“I want you between my legs, Alpha. On your knees, on the floor, with my dick in your mouth.”

An honest-to-God growl answered him, and the coffee table was quickly pushed out of the way as Dean made space between Cas’ legs and looked up at him with dark eyes. “Type,” he grunted.

Castiel smiled down on him, and then pretended to be calm as Dean’s mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock, his tongue making lazy circles.

**Cas: Congrats back to you! Dean says glad Sam finally manned up!**

He tossed the phone across the couch and rested his hands on the back of Dean’s head, scooting his hips forward and his dick further into Dean’s waiting mouth. He gasped as Dean took him almost all the way down. “So good, Dean,” he praised and Dean moaned around him, starting a steady rhythm of deep slides up and down Cas’ length. “Oh God,” Cas exhaled, his head slipping back against the sofa. He closed his eyes and let his hands fall away from Dean’s head. That mouth felt exquisite – warm, wet and with just enough suction to create a drag against his skin that was heavenly.

“How does it feel, Dean?” he panted, giving himself up to the man between his legs, letting Dean do whatever he wanted. “Knocked me up. Filled me with a pup. I’m going to give you a son or a daughter, Dean. Your seed. Your child.”

Dean’s hand slipped up to rest on Cas’ flat belly and Castiel knew his mate was imagining the baby now inside. He answered by taking Cas all the way down, sucking him against the back of his throat.

“Oh yes! Oh God!” Cas whined as his stomach muscles clenched, desire coiling up tight between his hips as his mate continued to bob over his aching cock. “Don’t stop!” he pleaded. “So good. Going to be such a good father. Such a good man.” He was babbling now but he couldn’t stop the words as they spilled out. Dean had to know how important he was. “No one but you. You’ll take good care of us both, won’t you, Alpha?” He looked down into Dean’s eyes, grassy green and wet with emotion.

“Make me come,” Cas whispered. “I want to come down your throat, Dean,” he begged.

Dean took Cas to the root and slipped a hand up to roll Cas’ balls between his fingers and palm, pulling a gurgled cry from his partner. Then Dean gently rubbed circles on Cas’ taint, massaging him from the outside, as he swallowed around Cas’ cock. Cas cried out, his hands jumping to Dean’s head as he held Dean steady and pulsed into his mouth. Their eyes locked as Cas’ quick breaths calmed.

“Dean,” he said reverently. “What have you done to me?”

Dean pulled back and smiled, rising up enough to kiss Cas chastely. “In my purely professional opinion…”

“Shut up,” Cas laughed. He shook his head and cradled Dean’s jaw in his palm. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean replied. “We have time for a quick shower. I’m hoping you can help with a process improvement plan for this.” He reached for Cas’ other hand and pressed it to the impressive tent in his khakis.

Cas kissed him. “Let’s go.”


End file.
